


Tricked Thunder

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: My little giant [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Parody, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sequel, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of 'Who am I?' . Years went by, even millenniums! Loki and Thor are adults; but will the fact that Loki already knows the truth really change the course of events?</p><p>Keep in mind 'Thor' and forget it at the same time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: low-voltage

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Pre and during 'Thor'.
> 
> Disclaimer: Loki, Thor, ecc. don't belong to me, I just write for fun and because I have a crazy mind.
> 
> Pairing: Loki&Thor, of course 3
> 
> Rating: pg13 so far, it will eventually increase.

**Prologue:**

Around the royal palace there's the most absolute quiet.

It's a warm, spring day and the sun has just peeped out, permeating every foliage of every three, every bank of every river, every blade of grass, every top of every mountain and everything it can reach.

Some rays of fun filter through the chink of a sumptuous, half-closed window, lighting up one of the royal rooms, where there's such a mess that it's not very appropriate to such a high social prince.

There are clothes that are scattered on the floor, some weird objects that maybe hid some dark, magic secret, rolled parchments, which after millenniums turned yellow; piles of books everywhere and some weapons make the best of themselves, on a shelf, mostly there are daggers, his favorite weapons; especially the one that Odin, his father, gave him.

Sure, he'd better not think about what Odin gave to his elder brother, during the same day; a gift that the other does nothing but show, all pompous all around the realm, with futile exhibitions that the younger prince judges only pathetic, ridiculous and in rather bad taste.

And he's not the only one who thinks so.

Everything is silent in that room, save a ghostly breath, barely hearable; and a ragged rustle of paper, depending on how much the pages catch the reader's interest and how long it takes his to flip through the next pages.

It's early seven o' clock in the morning, but Loki is already awake, resting his head on the big four-poster bed's head, with golden and green drapes, which are his favorite colors.

A huge tome is set on his lap.

It's a book of history of Magic, a subject that the young prince excels in; since he constantly tries hard, with the same excitement and the same passion that Thor and his friend dedicate to the warrior activities, which they are extremely good at.

To Loki is not enough to learn how to perform a spell, no matter how hard it is or how easily he can do that.

No. He has always wanted to understand the reason why of everything, getting to the bottom and scraping every part of it; because maybe knowledge is the most powerful weapon that has ever existed.

That's why he's devouring that book, with his eyes eager to know.

He has always been spurred on a lively curiosity, since he was a child; now that he's adult things have not changed, quite the contrary, they've just amplified.

Loki is utterly engrossed in reading how one of the first wizards who have ever crossed the Asgardian ground managed to perform a very difficult spell; when someone knocks at his door.

A little unwilling to stop that fascinating reading, Loki snorts in disappointment, closes the tome, putting it on the mattress and gets up, heading towards the door.

He doesn't even have the time to put the handle down, because a vigorous and push at the door dashes him away.

Loki lands on the bed, but unfortunately to him, on the less soft spot, since he's fallen just on the now closed tome, making friends with its not so gentle edges.

As he whines in pain, emanating a lenitive light from his hand to heal his bruises and swelling, Thor makes his triumphal entry.

"Brother! You grow punier and punier, day by day!" the blond makes fun of him, reaching him with large steps.

"No, it's you who grow ruder and ruder, day by day, brother!" Loki strikes back, glaring at him. "If father hadn't already told me, I would have figured out on my own that I'm adopted!" he adds with a grumble.

Thor immediately loses his cocky grin and stares at the other with a hurt expression.

"You shouldn't talk like this…"

"I can't ever joke with you!" the brunet chuckles, throwing his pillow at the blond, playfully, bringing the smile back on his face.

"What do you want?" Loki asks him harshly, getting up from the bed again and reaching his brother. "But mostly why are you already up? Usually no one sees you around before midday!" he makes him notice.

"I can't sleep, I'm too agitated!" the mighty, blond god justifies.

"It's because of the coronation, isn't it?" the insightful, brunet god figures out.

Thor nods.

"But it's next week! Brother, I haven't seen you so thrilled since when you received the Mjolnir from father… in that occasion you haven't slept for three nights and three days straight; which is time that you have spent boring me, testing the strength of your damn hammer!" the younger guy reminds at him, annoyed by the memory of that despicable abuse.

"Well, I had to test it with someone!" Thor justifies, with the most innocent face he can show, but, of course, it's not convincing.

"I'm flattered for being always in your thoughts, brother!" Loki rolls his eyes.

"You always experiment with me your energetic waves; I guess we're even!" Thor retorts.

"Okay, but you haven't told me yet why you're here." Loki insists, as he goes back to his bed and opens his books, searching for the last page he was reading.

"It's simple. I want a party!" the blond explains, sitting on the bed with him.

"What? Excuse me, but you're going to have a majestic party when you're crowned as king!" the brunet points out.

"But I want a party before that party. And you will set it for me, in two days!" Thor declares.

"WHAT? No damn way! Why should I do such a thing?" Loki protests.

Thor smirks in challenge.

"Because it's your king who orders you to do that!" he sentences with a braggart laughter.

"Until the day of coronation comes; you can order how much as you please, but you're not but words!" the younger god objects, putting the tome back on his lap. "And now leave me at my reading!"

"No, Loki, think 'bout it... we will have fun!" Thor asserts, placing a hand on Loki's book.

"You will have fun. You, those bunch of gross boors who surround you and the simpering girl who's always stuck to you and pretends to play the warrior!" Loki mutters.

Although they all had good purposes and intentions when they were kid; growing up, they resumed being in bad terms again.

"That's the point. See that as a chance to put you in a favourable light!" Thor exhorts him.

Loki glares at him in rage.

"I don't have to put myself in a favourable light with any-bloody-one! Now go away!" he hisses, moving away the blond's hand, rudely.

"But, Loki..."

"I said no!" the other repeats, impassable.

Thor pretends to give in and leaving the room, but then he assaults his brother, trying to snatch the tome away from his hands.

"If you go on spending so much time on books, you'll become a book as well!" he teases him, as his proverbial strength allows him to come off better and take possession of that book that's so precious to his brother.

"Give it back to me!" Loki growls, hurling to him, but Thor dodges him in time, moving to the middle of the room.

"You'll have it back only after doing what I asked to you!" Thor sneers, having the certainty that he's dominating him.

"Okay, brother." Loki murmurs, remissive, bowing his head. "You just asked for it!" he sneers, sadistic.

It's just a matter of fragments of a second. Thor sees blue skin, red eyes, a flash of baby blue light, intense, that hits him... and then nothing more.

The book has fallen from his hands and Loki grabs it before he falls ruinously on the floor; and with his plunder he sits on the bed.

"Finally, some quiet!" he smiles at himself, as he goes on reading.

/

Bit by bit, all the palace awakes, included the queen, who walks around her son's rooms, as usual.

She's bewildered when she doesn't find; after all it's eight in the morning, he should be supposed to sleep.

However, her doubts cease to exist as soon as she opens the door of her younger son, since it's not locked.

"Good morning, my dea.. ." she stops herself, as soon as she focalizes her view.

Loki lays on the bed, placid, engrossed in his reading, while in the middle of the room there's a big block of ice, which begins to drip.

"Loki! Again?" his mother questions him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yep, again. The circumstances required such drastic methods!" Loki justifies, raising his gaze from the book.

"It's already the fifth time in this millennium that it happens!" the queen goes on, still with a blaming tone.

"It's a very good average frequency, don't you think so?" her son chuckles impudently.

"Loki!" Frigg reproaches him, with a more severe attitude.

She hates reprimanding her sons, she mostly hates reprimanding Loki, but the circumstances require that.

Loki gets up from the bed, placing the tome on the floor.

"I apologize to you, I acted impulsively and I shouldn't have." he admits his faults. "However, mother, please, tell your elder soon to cool off; so I won't be forced to resort to the bad banners!" he adds, immediately after.

"I know that Thor can be way to impetuous sometimes; but that doesn't justify your obnoxious behaviour!" she strikes back.

"Well, just give him half an hour and he will melt; he just needs to go to the Healing room and he will be as good as new! In a certain sense I offered him a toughen-warrior-treatment!" Loki informs her, winking, making her smile.

After all, his silver tongue has always got him out of trouble.

Frigg stares at him silently, waiting for something.

"Yes, it will be my care to take him to the Healing room and assure myself that he recovers properly!" Loki asserts, solemnly.

"This is the way I like you!" she smiles benevolent at him, caressing his black hair.

/

"!" Thor roars, as soon as he fully recovers.

The only answer that he receives it's Loki who runs away from the Healing room, laughing, while Thor chases him.

With ages, things changed and now, maybe thanks to his slender constitution, Loki is the faster runner.

"You must quit it!" the blond yells, running after him, through the corridors.

"Geez, you always complain! This time it was even a lower voltage than usual!" Loki turns to him, without stopping his run.

"This time no one will save you from my Mjolnir!" Thor threatens him, as he calls his trustful hammer to himself.

"First, you have to catch me!" the brunet challenges him, turning on a column; from which two Loki come out, taking two opposite directions.

It's one of his most spectacular magic; as a matter of fact Thor is caught off guard and chooses to chase only one, the fake Loki, but he can't know that.

Slowing his pace, the real Loki heads towards the royal room; where he finds his parents sitting on their thrones.

"Well, while Thor runs though half Asgard, chasing my illusion; if you agree I would like to go back to my room!" Loki proclaims, with the required politeness.

"Not so quick, Loki!" the king's voice makes him jolt. "I know what happened this morning!" he warns him.

"I suppose that mother told you!" the soon figures out.

"My son, I don't want you to go anymore in the Weapons' room to take that casket without my permission!" he summons the brunet, peremptory.

Loki faces his look, bravely.

"Father, I don't go to that room, I simply can call that casket to myself." Loki strikes back. "It's almost as if it was mine." he adds.

"No, it's not!" Odin roars enraged, getting up from his throne.

Loki doesn't show any sign of weakness.

"Partially it is!" the young god insists.

Frigg can feel the tension between them grow and decides to intervene.

"I find equal that also Loki can have his favoured weapon." she sentences, calm. "Just like Thor has the Mjolnir and he never separates from it, not even for a minute!" she rolls her eyes, smirking at Loki in understanding.

"Loki already has the dagger that I gave to him!" Odin points out.

"You know better than me that such a simple weapon can't be compared to the legendary hammer!" Frigg insists lively, glaring at her husband. "I take the charge of it." she guarantees, serious as ever.

"So be it!" Odin gives in, exasperated. "But, Loki, don't take too much advantage of that!" he summons his son.

"Well, it depends on how much Thor will annoy me!" Loki giggles, but he realises that he'd better show more dignity, judging by the glare of his parents. "It won't happen. Thank you, father, and thank you, mother!" the brunet smiles, bowing to them with reverence, before going to his room.

"Frigg, why did you make me do something so reckless?" Odin reproaches her, once they're alone.

"Loki is not Laufey." is his consort's simple and eloquent answer. "I know how dangerous and destructive such a weapon can be; but Loki didn't comprehend the huge power of that casket; or rather, considering his astonishing intelligence, it's more plausible that he has already comprehended that, but he doesn't care at all, because in his heart there's no room for ambition; which makes him worthy of owning such a tool." she asserts with conviction.

"Besides, he mostly uses it as a sort of toy to annoy Thor!" she adds, with an amused smirk. "That's why I think that we have nothing to fear." she repeats, now serious again.

"Your belief is mine, too, my darling!" Odin smiles at her, taking the back oh her hand and bringing it to his mouth.

She smiles back, but then she darkens her face.

"Besides, my king, this will make him feel treated more like Thor, as equals; if we give him the same responsibilities and recognize the same importance to him; which is something that you often forget to do. If things go on like this, I'm afraid that this could push him away from us." she explains, with a shadow of concern darkening her face.

"We won't ever make such an unforgivable mistake!" Odin assures her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Oh, my darling, what's about those times when they got so along and they never separated from each other?" Frigg wonders, abandoning herself in his embrace.

"Well, it's simple, my precious: they've grown up!" the all god's father chuckles.

In that moment, from afar Thor appears, still engrossed in chasing Loki's illusion.

"Are you really sure that he's ready to become a king?" Frigg wonders, doubtful, as soon as their elder son disappears.

Odin grumbles unintelligibly, as he caresses his beard.

"Sometimes I wonder the same!"

TBC


	2. I I : Last chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww thanks for reading, esp thanks for kudos ^^

**Chapter I I: Last Chance**

With big disappointment of their parents, the king and the queen, but mostly of Loki's; Thor hasn't showed up at dinner, either.

That made Loki lack his appetite, so badly that he obtained Odin and Frigg's permission to leave the dining room.

Loki walks out, along the corridors, as his thoughts are the only company he has.

It's not the first time that Thor doesn't show up during a dinner or a lunch; and the younger prince knows very well what it means.

\- Thor must be really mad at me!- he figures out, reaching, step by step, the royal room, in the most utter indifference.

No one ever pays attention to him; the guards because they know he belongs to the royal family and, even if unwillingly, they show him their respect and never hinder him.

All the others ignore him or are afraid of him; because of his reputation of trickster and bad prankster that he gained with time.

By now, to everyone's eyes he's the god of Lies and Mischief, and he's quite satisfied with that.

He doesn't give a damn about Asgard people and what they think of him. He doesn't care about anyone but Thor.

That's why he has headed just there, on the stairs of the royal room that lead to the throne and sitting there, on a step in the middle; because he hopes that he can see from there his brother's eventual return.

He puts his elbows on his knees and holds his chin in his cupped hands.

It's a position that helps him concentrate better on his reflections.

\- What if he doesn't want to speak to me anymore? What if this time I exaggerated?- he asks himself, uptight, so absorbed in his fears that he doesn't even hear a sound of steps that echoes through the room.

But, few seconds later, he notices painfully well the sudden ache on his left hip, where a stone has just hit him.

"Ouch!" Loki yelps, brought back to reality, while he massages the bruised part, before focusing on the author of that throwing.

"So this time I know for sure that it's you the real one!" Thor comments, visibly pleased, before reaching him on the steps.

Loki smiles with awareness.

"So you finally realized that it was just a copy, didn't you?"

"Yes, some kilometers ago; but I must admit that that running was liberating. I don't even remember... why was I chasing you ?"

"Because I've frozen you!" Loki reminds to him, with a cocky grin.

"It was a rhetorical question , Loki!" his brother rolls his eyes.

"Why? Do you really want me to believe that you know the meaning of 'rhetorical '?" the younger prince makes fun of him, receiving a slap on his nape as answer.

"This is a rhetoric answer!" Thor chuckles, as Loki massages the reddened part of his neck.

"You're way too aggressive, brother!" he complains.

"And you're way too insolent!" the blond strikes back. "Of course, I remember what you did to me. And I've learned my lesson: never touch your beloved books!" he goes on and the brunet nods vigorously.

"So, tell me, did you give up this poisonous dream of having a party before the party?" Loki asks him, realising that they made peace; and he's silently glad for that.

"Of course I didn't! But I've found someone who, contrary to you," Thor pauses, to glare properly at him. "Offered to help me!" he smiles, blissful.

"Who? Some maidservants after you made moony eyes at them?" Loki snorts, because he can hardly stand his brother's attitude to seduce the most beautiful women in the realm.

"Nope. Volstagg. And he told me that he already has brilliant ideas for that event; but he didn't want to anticipate anything to me. It will be a surprise!" the warrior announces.

"Volstagg?" the wizard repeats, and then he bursts out laughing, shamelessly. "Nope, it's even worse. Volstagg who has brilliant ideas? I don't think that these two elements can coexist in the same sentence!" he goes on, between laughter.

"Laugh as much as you please, but there will be that party in two days and you'll be able to judge his ideas on your own!" Thor informs him.

Loki's laughter fades away.

"Is it a turn of phrase to tell me that I'm invited, too?" he asks him, pleased.

Thor smiles sweetly at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, you are. Loki, you're my brother, I always want you by my side."

Loki returns that smile in the most sincere and genuine way.

"So you've been with Volstagg until now, haven't you?" the brunet questions him, changing topic.

"Yes, why?" the blond wonders.

"At least, I know for sure that you didn't miss your meal!" Loki chuckles, contaminating his big brother, too.

"You can say that again! By the way, I'd better go to father and mother, to assure them that I didn't disappear." Thor gets up, ready to reach the floor.

Loki prefers to remain sitting there for another while, enjoying some other minutes on his own.

"Huh, Loki?" the other turns to him.

"Yeah?" the brunet raises his gaze.

"You know, I've never felt in such a good form! All that time that I've spent in the ice was… how can I say? Regenerating?" he comments, astonished.

"Yeah, I know pretty well the beneficial property of ice!" Loki nods.

"Well, so… you know, maybe not with purpose of revenge, but you should do that to me again sometimes!" Thor suggests to him.

Loki chuckles, because of his unexpected and weird request.

"So, weren't the previous *four times* enough for you?" he reminds to him, with a challenging smirk.

"I said without purposes of revenge. Let's see as a treatment before a battle!" the blond points out.

"Whenever you want, brother! I'm at your whole disposal!" Loki grins, before dismissing him.

\- In a strict sense. – the brunet thinks, a little upset, as he watches him go.

/

It's the night of the party that Thor craved so much; so Loki is getting ready to take part in it, leaving his room and crossing the corridors of the royal palace, heading towards the exit that leads to the royal gardens.

Yeah, truth must be told. For that party wasn't allowed the use of any room of the palace.

At least this was Odin's decision; who thinks that those rooms must be reserved for nobler function than the futile child's whim; which is the definition that he gave to Thor's insistent and disrespectful request.

At the beginning, he didn't even want to please him in any way; but then Frigg has interfered, suggesting as a valid compromise to use some gazebos, in the park and the garden.

However, neither the king, nor the queen, has decided to render homage to him with their presence.

Walking with a solemn attitude, so typical of the prince, Loki arrives to the first gazebo, examining it very carefully, while his face turns gradually into an utterly disgusted grimace.

From the roof some game hunting is dangling, opportunely hooked to robust ropes. There are a wide display of ducks, chickens, hens and hams.

But it's not the only thing that the gorgeous prince notices; because in the gazebo there are even lots of weapons, swords, spears, crossbows and every sort of weapon, displayed in a messy way, so much that they could be dangerous for the people who accidentally can come in contact with them.

As he goes on with his scouring, he realizes that even all the other gazebos are tricked out in the same, disreputable way.

Finally, from afar he sees a friendly figure, the only one; and gets closer to him.

"Brother, do you really want me to believe that you like what has been set tonight for you?" he questions him, very doubtful.

"Well, at least there's very good wine!" Thor shrugs, taking the last sip, before smashing the chalice on the ground, asking for another, just like Asgardian people use to do in their realm.

Loki smiles and lets in a gazebo, risking his life to try to take another glass of wine without being wounded by the weapons.

When he comes back to him, unharmed, he doesn't found Thor alone anymore, but his most loyal friends.

"Well done, Thor, you found the perfect role for him during this party: being your servant!" Fandral bursts out laughing, scornfully.

"Look, I didn't ask Loki anything, he simply offered on his own, willingly!" the incoming king rushes to point out, taking the glass from his brother's hands.

"Yeah, but it's such an habitual custom that coarse people mistake kindness for enslavement ; maybe because they don't even know what kindness is!" Loki defends himself wisely in that wordy fight.

"Who did you dare to call a coarse person?" the swordsman snaps, but Hogun immediately stops him, inviting him to remain calm and remember that they are at their best friend's party

"Hey, Thor, did you see what a great idea I had?" Volstagg chuckles, patting his shoulder powerfully, so much that the blond almost split the wine. "I've put together the two things I love the most: food … and war!" he goes on, visibly pleased.

"So you should have set a food fight, instead. It would have been way funnier and you wouldn't have ruined so badly the awesomeness of these poor gazebos with your atrocious … decorations, if I can call them in that way!" Loki hisses bitterly, crossing his arms against his chest.

"The food fight would have been so cool! And I would have been the unquestionable winner, of course!" Thor giggles.

"As long as you have to throw food and not to eat, yes, you could, my worthy friend; otherwise there would have been no challenge against our dear, good, old Volstagg!" Fandral makes his witty remark and he's the only who laughs of that.

Sif, who after all that time has managed to become a warrior for real, has kept silent until that moment, but now she can't hold it any longer.

"I would have seen it just and only as a gross and stupid waste of good food!" she mutters, acidly, letting a hand flow though he long and black, smooth hair.

Loki smirks cockily at her.

"My dear Sif, truth is that you think that I had a great idea, but you'd rather cut your own tongue than say something nice to me!" he asserts, very well knowing that he's pushing the right buttons.

Sif jolts, glaring coldly at him.

"You're the last, pathetic living being who should be allowed to talk about cuts!" she almost growls at him.

Sif deliberately hates him since they were teenagers, because he cut all her hair while she was sleeping , and after that they didn't grown blonde, but black.

After all, back to those days, when she still saw him as a good friend and confidant; the girls did nothing but remark how Thor preferred blonde girls, which gave her tons of chances to draw his attention and maybe win his heart.

Loki's reaction had been almost immediate.

He was extremely happy and self-satisfied for displaying a further obstacle between her and Thor. Among all the women who his brother could have by his side, Loki considered her the least worthy for Thor.

Actually, there wasn't any woman in the whole Asgard or the close realms who Loki considered worthy to be Thor's soul mate.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, I used the myth of Sif, because… c'mon, how could I resist? XD
> 
> hope you enjoyed this part. 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading, please, let me know what you think, don't be shy ^^


	3. II II: Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading and for the kudos, but... c'mon.. at least a tiny, little comment? *O*

Chapter I II: Last chance

"Oh, c'mon, you don't want to start again with that issue, do you?" Hogun acts like a peacemaker.

"So, Loki, tell us, did you learn some new, lightweight tricks, rotting away on your books, as always?" Fandral makes fun of him.

"Please, let me remind you that in one of our last battles, my lightweight tricks, as you like calling them; saved that bottomless pot hole," he pauses, pointing at Volstagg; which, just to honor his well-known reputation, he's stuffing himself with food.

"Did you all forget my skillful illusion at the most proper moment?" the younger prince goes on.

Volstagg busts out laughing, approaching to him with a blustering attitude.

"Do you mean those insignificant opponents? Oh, please! I was already defeating them on my own with the same easiness that I'm eating this duck leg!" he brags.

Loki smirks evilly.

"Oh, yeah, my good friend, just with the same easiness!" he proclaims, while he moves his hand slowly, as he stares intently at the duck leg.

Astonished and scared, Volstagg finds himself holding the legs of the duck that, now utterly alive and whole, is wriggling wildly, pecking at his head to break free and fly away; which is something that the poor animal manages to do pretty easily.

Thor is clearly amused by that, but he must show dignity.

"Loki, you wasted such delicious food!" he pretends to reproach him.

Loki laughs amused.

"Nope, I did not, brother; your friends just have to catch the duck again… if they're able to do that!" he comments, turning to said Thor's friends and glaring at them as they glare back at him.

"You spoiled this feast!" Sif accuses him.

Loki's laughter increases its intensity.

"Me? It was enough to have put those horrible decorations to spoil it!" he strikes back, bold. "However, I've wasted even too much time with you. Enjoy the rest of the night!" he leaves, scornfully.

"Finally, he's gone. Now we can have fun for real!" Fandral chuckles, satisfied.

"You can have fun, but without me!" Thor asserts, before rushing towards his brother.

"Loki! Loki! Wait!" he calls him from afar.

The brunet stops, turning to him.

"What do you want? You were enjoying your party with your precious friends, weren't you?" he retorts.

"Please, don't act like this, you know that they didn't mean to be rude to you…" Thor trails.

"Don't offend my intelligence, Thor!" Loki yells at him, very bothered.

"Okay, they did mean to be rude with you. But it doesn't matter; now they aren't here anymore and I haven't given you yet the permission to go away!" Thor makes another attempt.

"Since when do I need your permission?" the brunet strikes back pretentiously.

"Loki, please." the blond begs him, with a low murmur.

"Okay. After all, the night is still young," the younger god gives in. "But I'm done with the gardens for today. Come with me!" he urges his brother and they go back to the palace, where Loki heads him towards the main terrace, where they can enjoy a breathtaking view of Asgard.

"You know, Thor, if only you had asked me in another way, with another attitude, I guess I would have even accepted to set this party for you; because, at the very end, you deserved to have a less pathetic one!" he states, as he walks with the blond towards the railing.

"I don't have any doubt that you would have made a superb job!" the elder god smiles at him.

"I would, unquestionably," Loki asserts irreverently, and then he observes the starry sky that stands above them. "Besides, I would have done this at the end!" he adds, moving his hands in the air, with slow and elegant movements, almost hypnotic, as if he were drawing something in the sky.

Under Thor's astonished gaze, a portion of stars moves away, placing themselves as the skillful wizard desires, until they create a crown.

"This is what I call a touch of style!" the fascinating brunet smirks pleased.

"Oh, Loki, this is the most marvelous magic that you have ever done!" Thor comments, with his blue eyes plenty of awe and wonder.

A second later, the blond hugs the brunet enthusiastically, catching off guard the younger prince who wasn't prepared for such touched reaction from him.

However, it takes only a simple, little sentence, to spoil that idyllic moment .

"Will you do this even at the feast of my coronation, but this time in front of everyone?" the blond asks him, parting from the other god.

"We'll see, brother!" Loki rolls his eyes, and then makes the stars to come back to their original place.

\- Damn you ,Thor! How can it be that there's nothing else that you think about but your damned coronation? – he ponders, disappointed, before their ways split, for that night.

It's the day that Thor longed for so, so much. Few instants, few customary sentences, a bunch of oaths and finally he will be the new king of Asgard.

Odin is waiting for him, ready to let him have his place, but before reaching him, there's someone else who is very impatient to meet him.

Loki walks towards him, popping out from the sumptuous ochre drapes that adorn the whole throne room.

There's elegance not only in the decorations, but in the two princes' outfits, as well, a blaze of green and golden for the younger one and of red and silver for the soon-to-be king.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki starts, standing by his side.

Thor laughs cockily.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"There was the time in Nornheim... " the brunet recalls.

"That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle." the blond cuts him off.

"I see." the other gets along with him.

" How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" the gorgeous blond adds, bragging, but his listener sorts him out.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape!" he makes him noticed, punctilious.

Thor laughs about that remark, as if he wanted to diminish its importance; which hurts Loki, but the fierce brunet doesn't show it.

"Some do battle, others just do tricks!" the warrior has a dig at him.

It's another hard blow to Loki's pride, but he can take it, with absolute dignity.

Seeing an attendant going towards Thor with a goblet of wine for him; Loki concentrates, opens his hand wide and makes an odd movement, making the little snakes, black and blue, pour over the sides of the goblet.

Loki laughs, enjoying the terror he can feels in the attendant who screams, splitting the goblet on the floor.

Loki loves striking terror in all the Asgardians of the realm.

No matter how hard the king and the queen tried; Loki has never been treated as an equal of his brother by the others. Quite the contrary, everyone, for servants to nobles, from teachers to the eldest of the council, have always showed spite and scorn to him, which has fed Loki's anger for years, ages, millenniums, creating an empty hole inside him that he tried to fill up with magic.

"Loki... " Thor scolds him. "Now that was just a waste of good wine!" he adds.

Just like it happened at the party that Volstagg has set for him, Loki knows very well that that's not a real reproach. Actually, Thor is amused by that, not as amused as Loki, but quite much.

Save their mother, Thor is the only one who accepts him for who he is; although he doesn't recognize the value of his spells when it's about war, he just sees them as amusing distractions at parties and feasts, in order to entertain their guests.

But Loki is not a jester, nor a crowd entertainer. He has qualities, ideals and abilities that are worthy of a king.

-Unlike you, brother!- he ponders.

Loki gestures to the writhing little snakes on the ground. They turn back to spilled wine, the illusion shattered wine.

"Oh, it was Just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?" the brunet turns to the attendant.

The poor man leaves terrified, making the young prince giggle even louder.

In the meantime, another servant gives the ceremony helmet to Thor.

Loki doesn't lose the chance to make fun of him.

"Huh! Nice feathers!"

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?" Thor strikes back, pointing at the helmet Loki is wearing, the same model of helmet that he worshipped when he was a kid; which now makes him look more imposing.

It's a topic that the two brothers love quarreling about.

"I was being sincere!"

"You're incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

It's another statement that hurts Loki, no matter if Thor said that for joking.

\- A truth can be said, but it's wasted if no one is able to catch it!- the brunet reflects, before proving to him that he's capable of truth, too.

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You are my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you." he reveals, as sincere as he has rarely been, but his eyes confirm that; because in that look, so intense and devoted, there's not even the shadow of a lie.

Thor exchanges that look, letting his sapphires drink at those emerald oasis.

He places his hand on his nape again, but this time it's only for an affectionate caress, set off by a 'Thank you' and a double smile, not only with his mouth, but with his eyes as well.

"Now give us a kiss!" Loki pokes fun at that oh-so-special moment, with one of his witty remarks.

Truth is that his gaze falls upon his brother's pink and full, parted lips much more than he should and wants.

"Stop!" a chuckling Thor brings him back to reality, added to a playful punch against his sternum.

Thor makes the final adjustments to his ceremonial wear.

"How do I look?" the blond asks the brunet and Loki can feel a certain agitation in his tone.

He doesn't want to give him a banal answer and, digging into his most pleasurable memories, he find the perfect answer to give him; the same one that, some millenniums before, that night at the pond, once they had recovered from the shock of that astonishing discovery, Thor had given him.

"Like a king."

Judging by the way Thor is looking at him, it seems that also the blond still remembers that night pretty well.

They hear the blast of a ceremonial horn.

" It's time." Loki brings them both back to present time

The brunet knows very well what he's about to trigger, but knows very well that he's still in time to stop it all.

\- It would be enough only a gesture from you, Thor, a sign, a prove that you're still the caring brother you used to be in our childhood, the brother who wouldn't have ever let me live in his shadow!- he ponders, staring at him.

\- Please, Thor, treat me as your equal, don't build up stupid, useless barriers between us, and I swear that I'll let you meet your fate as a king, although I don't think you're ready for such big responsibility!- Loki swears to himself.

But that oh-so-craved sign doesn't come.

"You go ahead." Thor exhorts him, sort of coldly, as if he wanted to remark the difference between them.

Loki casts him a wary look and his face darkens, while he wishes with all his being that the blond will change his mind.

-Please, brother, I'm giving you one last chance, mend your ways and don't force me to resort to such drastic measures!-

Thor notices how Loki is staring at him.

" I'll be along. Go on." he assures him, more sweetly, but to Loki this is not enough.

He smiles at him, but it's a smile that's as false as bitter

\- You don't give me any other choice, brother. You're too blinded by your eagerness of ruling. I'd better give you a hard, memorable lesson!- Loki decides, as he heads inside the palace on his own.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well,you all can guess what Loki will do, lol XD
> 
> Uhmm, I hope this chapter doesn't sound too boring, plus I realized that there are just and only Loki's thoughts, lol… I swear I'll give you Thor's POV, too… does anyone care to know what he's thinking? ^^
> 
> A HUGE DISCLAIMER to the whole pre-coronation scene, since you all know that it's a deleted (grrrr why ?) scene from 'Thor'… I just tried to give another interpretation to it… at least I wish I did ^^
> 
> One more thing: please, allow these lovely God to have such an astonishing memory to recall even some episodes of their childhood.. because I need it. ;P
> 
> Ok, now I'll stop blathering. Can't wait to hear what you think about this part, c'mon, don't be shy ^^


	4. II I : What have I done?

**Chapter II I: What have I done?**

If there's a thing that Thor has always silently reproached Loki, it's the fact that he's so… beautiful.

He was a handsome kid, he has been a gorgeous adolescent and now he became a young man, even more fascinating.

Thor already fancies him when he wears his simple, daily black tunics, as practical as comfortable; but when he sees him popping out from the drapes, all dressed up for the ceremony, with those colors, green and gold, that seem to be born just and only with the purpose to suit him, although he's already extremely good-looking on his own; Thor's heart skip some beats.

\- He dressed up so elegantly to honor my special day. He made himself even more attractive, for me. –

This thought warms and comforts the soon-to-be king's heart, as his brother walks towards him.

"Nervous, brother?" he asks him.

\- No, how can he say that? Did he notice something?- the blond agitates inside, but from the outside he manages to cool down and strike back to the brunet's next impertinent, witty remarks.

Probably, he must have exaggerated when he has made fun of his little brother's magic abilities.

Truth is that Thor could enumerate, one by one, all the times that Loki's magic got him and his friends out of troubles; but nothing will ever make him change his mind about the fact that the real value is in the warrior abilities.

No matter how powerful it can be, magic is only a little something more; although deep inside, Thor thanks his lucky star for having Loki as friend and not as enemy.

It seems that Loki is intentioned to show Thor for the umpteenth time how impressing his magic can be and the blond figured it out even before it happens; by the way Loki is staring at the servant who has brought the wine.

What Thor loves the most about his brother's magic is that he's so concentrated in what he's doing that Thor can contemplate him freely, enjoying his absorbed and determined expression.

And the results of his magic come soon.

Thor tries to reproach him, but it's stronger than him, he can't really do that; as a matter of fact, Loki keeps chuckling, pleased by his little mischief.

\- If that's possible, he's even more gorgeous when he laughs in such a genuine way!- Thor ponders.

In all those years, ages and millenniums, day by day Thor felt a strong feeling towards his brother grow inside himself, a feeling that didn't exactly belong to the brotherly category.

Thor knows that they're not brothers, at least not by blood; but not to make their parents sorry, but mostly because he fears a shocked rejects by his beloved Loki, the warrior has preferred hiding that strong feeling; disguising it in the best way he could, pretending to be interested in all the most beautiful ladies of the realm who are crazy for him.

Thor is cheered up by the fact that, whenever something like that happens, he has got the impression of perceiving a certain jealousy from Loki.

Of course, Thor associates it only to his brother's attitude, which has always been extremely possessive towards him, but at least it's something.

That's why, after a joyful quarrel about their helmets, Thor is really impressed by Loki's speech, so full of sincere affection.

Yeah, sincere, because as he stares at his wonderful, mesmerizing eyes, Thor doesn't find not even a hint of irony.

But Loki gives him a really hard time when he suggests him to kiss each other.

Of course, Thor knows that he's only joking, but it seems that there's something more beyond his hilarity; however, the warrior guesses that it's only the adrenaline of the incoming coronation that makes him see something that doesn't exist for real.

That's why he makes his brother desist, pushing him away playfully, with a snicker.

And when he looks for confirmation about his look and Loki gives him just that answer, Thor recalls that special moment, back in the ages; when his kid's heart wasn't put through such a hard test by so contradictory feelings.

The sound of a horn reminds to them both that the ceremony is about to begin.

Thor exhorts his brother to go ahead, but he doesn't comprehend why he's so unwilling to oblige.

\- Loki, try to understand; no matter how much I always desire to have you by my side, today is my day and the crowd is waiting for me! – he reflects and at the end he manages to persuade the brunet to go ahead without him.

\- Forgive me, my adored brother. – the blond sighs, as he observes him disappearing behind the drapes.

After making everyone wait for him more than he was allowed to, Thor finally decides to make his triumphal enter, twirling his loyal Mjolnir in the air and grabbing it with great mastery, as the crowd incites him excited at every caper.

\- It's so pathetic!- Loki ponders, as he observes his brother from the steps that lead to the throne, by his mother's side.

And by the way Sif is looking at Thor, shaking her head indignantly, Loki figures out that he's not the only one who thinks so.

Because of the disrespectful late and that gross, cocky exhibition whose Thor is the main protagonist; Odin is not in a good mood at all and Loki realizes that.

Even Frigga reproaches her elder son with a glare for his not proper behavior, but immediately after she softens a little bit and shows a smirk.

\- My dear brother, it looks like you're already getting in serious trouble on your own. Maybe my intervention wasn't even necessary!- Loki reflects amused, although he knows very well that his intervention has already started.

As a matter of fact, while he stands there, observing the ceremony, giving himself the perfect alibi; a copy of his is waiting undisturbed for his guests, in the passage between time and space that Loki has properly created for them.

Now he just has to wait.

Odin assures himself that Thor takes all the necessary oaths, but when the young warrior ends even the last one, maybe with too much excitement that contrasts with the solemnity of the moment; Odin stops abruptly, perceiving something, something serious.

"Frost giants!" he murmurs, mostly to himself, taking immediately the proper precautions.

The ceremony is interrupted and in front of such an emergency not even Thor dares to protest.

Few minutes later, Odin walks towards the Weapons' Vault, followed by his sons, Sif and the Warriors Three.

Everyone observes the awful display of some guards who died frozen in the attempt of fight the enemies and of the rest of the carbonized Frost Giants, attacked by the Destroyer, one of the most lethal creatures at the king's disposal.

The thing that really matters is that the Casket of Ancient Winters is still on its pedestal, as if nothing happened.

"The enemies of our realm just missed taking possession of the precious Casket!" Loki comments. "By the way, I have all the rights to suppose that this is not the safest place for such an important relic; since it risks to be frequently exposed to offensive attacks. Father, if only you allowed me to keep the Casket in my room, as I have already repeatedly asked you, I'm sure that… "

"Loki! This is not the proper time, nor the proper place!" the All father shushes him roughly, roaring with authority.

His younger son thinks it's wise not to go on pleading his case any longer.

However, he finds extremely delightful to assist silently the heated argument between Thor and Odin, which was born by their difference over what to do next.

Thor would like to teach that offensive realm a very hard lesson; as the All father wishes that he could keep the truce between the two kingdoms, although it's a very fragile truce.

Thor commits the presumptuous mistake of already considering himself the new king of Asgard and Odin immediately returns his cocky son to his place.

"You are not king! Not yet!" the All father snaps peremptory and by his impassible look Thor figures everything out.

There will be no king for that day.

The ceremony is postponed to a date to be arranged.

If only Thor's friends were not so engrossed admiring every inch of that room that had been forbidden to them until that day; maybe they could have seen that way too pleased smirk on Loki's beautiful face.

\- To put yourself against our father. My dear big brother, is there anyone dumber and more naïve than you? But I'm not done with you, not yet. – he sneers, hidden from everyone, while he plots the next step of his infallible plan.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, would you even guess that? Thor is almost more in love than Loki… I said almost! ^^
> 
> Sorry, I know this is short and probably a little boring, since, as the second part, it mostly follow the movie plot, saving a few changes… but trust me, things will become funnier and more unexpected… if you're still patient and trust me.
> 
> Please, tell me something, everything, good or bad stuff, of course.
> 
> If you don't, I assume you don't care about this story anymore :( 
> 
> thanks for your precious time ^^


	5. II II: What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, esp. for the kudos, hope you'll still like it ^^

**Chapter II II: What have I done?**

After many, vain attempts of comforting the missing king, from Sif and the Warriors Three; Loki makes his entrance, sitting beside his elder brother.

At the beginning, Thor seems to be a little hostile towards him, although he accepts his company willingly.

Loki knows his brother better than anyone else and knows which buttons he has to push.

To say that he's right, because this is the best way to gain Thor's utter attention.

To make Thor paranoid about a possible next attack, which is unavoidable by then.

To pretend to make Thor desist from going into action; when actually Loki just wants Thor to do that.

\- This has been even too easy! – the god of Mischief congratulates with himself, as he sits on the steps and observes Thor, while he tries to persuade his friends to follow him, finding the right motivation for each of them.

\- I'm sorry, brother, but I think it's necessary that you take of yourself all that hateful haughtiness of soon-to-be king! So, this way, maybe you'll resume again being my lovely big brother who used to always be here for me!- the brunet ponders as he watches the scene, before being implicated.

"Come on. You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?" Thor goes on.

Loki looks startled, as he mutters a feeble 'What?'

"You're coming with me… " the elder god incites him.

\- Oh, it's so, isn't it? You didn't want me by your side to walk along the path that leads to the throne; but now you do want me by your side during a very dangerous battle, eh?- the younger god jumps to his conclusions.

That affront still burns inside him, but Loki disguises everything with the sweetest smile of his.

\- Please, little brother, don't abandon me right now. To me your approval is everything. I want to be a winner in front of your eyes; this is the only way to gain your respect and... who knows? Maybe something more, one fine day! – the blond ponders, as he looks at him hopefully, before that wonderful smile erases all his doubts.

"Yes, of course! I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side.!" he announces proudly, getting up to reach him.

As a spontaneous reaction, also the Warriors Three and Sif agree, one by one.

They are all ready to leave , ready to face the adventure, but while they take the horses, thinking about a way to overdo the severe Heimdall's supervision, the imposing guardian of Asgard; Hogun sees Loki approaching to a guard to say something to him, but he doesn't mind much at that scene.

Despite the shameful gaffe from Loki in front of the majestic guardian's visual and auditory abilities; Thor manages to obtain Heimdall's permission and finally the six people arrive to the dark, cold and bleak realm of Jotunheim.

"Actually, it's not that cold; quite the contrary, I'm almost tempted to take off the upper part of my armour. I'm suffocating !" Loki complains, as he walks around self-assured.

"Shut up!" Sif snaps, trembling, since she can't find any sort of comfort in her heavy clothes, just like all the others can't, Thor included.

"You shouldn't waste your breath, sweetie. Save it to keep you warm!" Loki strikes back insolently and she can't even strike back, because, after all, she finds his counsel very wise, while they keep walking.

A sentinel reaches them, to interrogate them about their intentions and he sort of mediates between the Asgardians and Laufey, the terrible king of that realm.

Loki observes the king very carefully, while he speaks to them.

At the very end, the king proves to be very magnanimous, allowing to Thor and his fellows the change to go back home, unharmed.

Following the wise and prudent Loki's advise, since to the god of Mischief is enough that Thor has stepped foot in that forbidden land; Thor decide to go back, with great relief from his friends, but just when it seems that everything is going fine, Laufey teases Thor on purpose, hurting his pride.

"Damn!" Loki curse, already picturing what the coincidences will be.

As a matter of fact, a relentless battle starts.

Everyone shows their value, but out of the blue Volstagg falls into the Frost Giants' trap and one of them grasps him with his iron grip.

The frostiness leaves on his arm blacks and painful bruises.

"Don't let the Giants touch you!" he warns his fellows, screaming in deep pain, as he gets ready to face a new attack from the Giant, although he's clearly in trouble.

"Oh, this is such a news! To know that I could be harmful to you and I have never taken advantage of that!" Loki regrets, sneering, as he twirls to Volstagg's side, only to exchange a proper, mutual glare, before hitting their enemy with a stream of light.

"Thank you?" Volstagg grumbles, confused.

"Don't delude yourself, I didn't do that for you; it's just that I didn't want witness around after what I've just said! No one here must find out who I am!" the god of Lies points out coldly, before resuming the battle.

Just with those 'tricks' that everyone made fun at him for, Loki manages to save his skin, even more than once, and then he hits his adversaries with spheres of energy that annihilate them with the simple touch.

While he's cheering up for his latest victory, Loki drops his guard and doesn't notice a Frost Giant, popped out from nowhere, which immediately grabs his wrist.

Immediately after, the clothes and the protection around Loki's arm melt away, as if they were made of water, until there's only his skin that turns from pink to blue, veined with darker ridges and odd patterns.

His opponent stares at him puzzled.

"Yeah, guess what? I'm blue, just like you! Are you surprised?" the Asgardian sneers, launching a ball of energy straight to his heart, taking advantage of his temporary confusion. "I'm not, not even a tiny bit!" he chuckles, seeing him disintegrating.

Loki observes his arm turning back to his usual pale pink, assuring himself that no Frost Giant has seen him.

"Fandral has been wounded!" Thor approaches him, while he makes his hammer twirl violently, ready to face all the next attacks.

"Well, I'm sure that, as a proper warrior, he wants to die in a glorious battle, covering himself with honor and…"

"Loki!" Thor uses his warning tone, losing his patience.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to take care of him!" his brother snorts, walking towards the wounded warrior, very unwillingly.

Everything seems to end for the better. They're all still alive an unharmed, save for Fandral's wound, but it's nothing that the Healing Room can't fix; and everyone jumped to the other side that leads to freedom.

That's before they see a huge and dreadful creature emerging from the deepest crater, ready to devour them all.

"How can I come from a place that's plenty of such horrible things?" Loki snorts, very disappointed.

"There always must be beautiful exceptions that prove the rule!" Thor winks at him, smiling; and that's something that warms Loki's heart, before the blond launches himself in a very reckless and dangerous attack that proves to be productive at the end, because the awful, giant beast is finally defeated.

That only makes the whole kingdom angrier and angrier, but before the situation comes to a head, Odin intervenes, with a perfect timing; facing an heated argument with the other king.

Odin manages to take all the disobedient Asgardians at home, but it comes to a very high price: the truce with Jotunheim is screwed up.

Odin assures himself that all the harmed warriors receive the proper medication and then he gets ready to face his elder son, as the younger one confines himself to watching them.

Odin blames Thor for his arrogance, stupidity and impulsivity, while Thor accuses him to be too passive and neutral.

Loki couldn't be happier: this is exactly what he wanted; but very shrewdly his look seems to show the opposite feeling.

When their voices increases and the argue becomes more fervent, he even pretends to defend his brother, appealing to his father's clemency, but there's nothing clement in Odin in that moment and he doesn't even make him talk, threatening Loki with his glare.

\- Well, well, let's see how father is going to punish you. You won't be king before a year? Two years? Another century?- Loki wonders amused.

\- Maybe will you be debased as a servant for a while?- he goes on with his optimistic expectations, before getting worried when he sees father opening the Bifrost, out of the blue.

\- Oh no, wait a minute. What is father doing? – Loki agitates, while he watches the king approaching to Thor to tear off him every part of his armor, getting rid of his cape as well, before depriving him of his powers, ah he declaims his terrible sentence of banish.

\- NO! Things weren't supposed to go like this! I just wanted to teach him a little lesson, to make him pay for his unbearable haughtiness, to humiliate his ego a little bit, but I've never asked for banish!- Loki agitates even more, as he stares at that devastating show helplessly.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

While that farewell takes place, although it's not in a violent way, Loki must handle with an unknown feeling: the remorse.

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

Loki realizes that there's no mercy to invoke, there's no cunning to resort to, there's no chance to erase the consequences of his deeds.

\- What have I done? – he reflects horrified, while Odin ends his punishment and pushes Thor into the vortex that will lead him to his condemn.

\- Dear my brother, what will I do without you? – Loki despairs silently, sending back the tears that threaten to appear, as he watches Thor disappearing from his view.

While he falls towards the unknown, Thor abandons himself to his hopeless thoughts.

It's not the loss of the throne that bothers him.

It's not the deprivation of his powers to upset him.

It's not that the fact that his father disowned him to humiliate him.

It's not the awareness that he let his kingdom down to dishearten him-

It's not what he's going to face that scares him.

It's the thought that he will not have the opportunity to see Loki again, to enjoy his company, to laugh at his jokes, to astonish himself in front of his magic, to warm his heart with a simple smile of his of with a hug, no matter if stolen or allowed.

This is the most unbearable punishment to Thor.

\- We didn't even say goodbye to each other! – he regrets, while he keeps falling down.

\- Dear my brother, what will I do without you? –

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, right now it seems the king of the dramas, but you trust me… don't you?
> 
> You know what? Even seeing the movie, I'm quite sure that Loki didn't expected Thor's banish… 
> 
> I promise that in the next chapters I won't be so stuck to the original plot anymore, huge twist coming soon ^^
> 
> Disclaimer : lyrics from 'WhatI've done ' by Linkin Park, because it was so fitting ^^ . And I'm going to use the rest in next chapter ^^ and I used the deleted scene when Thor asks Loki to go with him to Jotunheim (I LOVE that moment, so lovely 3 )
> 
> As always, feel free to tell me everything, but please, do, don't make me upset :/


	6. III I: We have guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ^^
> 
> thanks for reading and kudos ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the reading… Loki is the main protagonist of this chapter (part 1 and 2), hope you won't mind ^^

**Chapter III I : We have guests**

Once he banished his firstborn son, Odin takes care of the Mjolnir as well, sending it to the same place, just a little further from where Thor has fallen.

Loki has seen and heard enough and without even bothering to look at his father he leaves the room, walking fast.

He already knows where he wants to go and to do it more quickly he resorts to magic.

Standing in front of the gates of Asgard, engrossed in his patrol, as always; it's enough a little rustle for Heimdall to feel a presence behind his shoulders.

"Loki. I knew you would come!" he asserts, with his vibrant and bombastic voice, without even turning his gaze.

"What? Is to be the supreme guardian of this realm not enough for you anymore? Now do you even want to make yourself out to a predictor?" the prince chuckles irreverently, reaching him.

"No one, in all these millenniums, had eluded my surveillance. No one had ever dodged my watchful eye!" the imposing guardian grumbles.

"Are you still tormenting yourself for that? My good friend, life goes on. Besides, nothing irreparable happened." Loki strikes back. "Plus, don't you know how boring is to be always impeccable and precise? Unexpected accidents make our existence more… stimulating!" he adds with a smirk.

"Loki, you…"

"I'm not here to talk about that, Heimdall!" the wizard cuts him off, rudely. "Tell me what you see!" he exhorts him.

Heimdall already knows what Loki wants and turn his supernatural gaze towards the designated realm.

"One of those typical means of transport of that realm has just hit him."

"No!" the young god screams alarmed. "How is he? Is he wounded?"

"Your bother has a tick skin, never forget it. He's just a little dazed. Now they're helping him." his interlocutor informs him.

"This is a good news. Did the doctors arrive to rescue him?" the prince wonders.

"Nope, no doctors. It's a girl."

"What kind of girl?" Loki asks him with fake indifference, since he doesn't like that info one bit.

"The kind of girl that your bother could easily fancy!"

Loki dislikes even more the guardian's answer.

"He's recovering-" Heimdall informs him.

"Really?" Loki asks hopefully, wishing that Thor could get rid of that unpleasant nosy-parker.

Although Loki has never seen her, he already knows he can't stand her.

"Yes. Now he's staggering and is invoking his hammer and my name." the guardian goes on.

"And nothing else?" Loki whimpers, upset.

"Nothing else." the questioned man points out with a subtle pleasure. "They've just knocked him down!" he warns the god immediately after.

"Thor? Knocked down? This is just impossible. He's so strong that he… " the prince protests.

"I don't know how, but the second girl did it, using a strange tool." the other replies.

-Damn! There are way too many girls where he landed! – the brunet ponders, bothered.

/

"Loki, it's useless that you keep making questions. He's still in the hospital, he's been there for at least two Midgardian hours and I guess he will remain there all night long." Heimdall grumbles, in frustration. "I have others realm to observe!" he points out, annoyed.

Snorting, Loki nods and leaves. He goes back to the palace, where he meets Sif and the Warriors Three who accuse him of… everything, practically.

Only Volstagg admits that Loki's intervention rescued them all, but he doesn't do such a thing in front of the trickster, of course.

* (in the meantime)

Firmly tied to the bed and stuffed with tranquilizers; Thor lies down, sedated, but he murmurs something in his disturbed sleep.

"Bro.. brother of mine."

"Ah, so he does have a relative! We should look for him!" one of the nurses exclaims.

"Loki, bro-ther Lo.. ki." the blond keeps invoking his name, in his unconscious state.

"Yeah, sure, one of his relatives! Did you heard how he called his presumed brother? It's so obvious that he's still in full delirium!" a second nurse strikes back, convincing the first one, too.

If only Heimdall still have watched Midgard, he could have seen that. Anyway, he wouldn't reveal such a thing to that little prince who he considers to be cocky, presumptuous and a spoiled pest.

/

Thor is not the only one who is having a troubled sleep.

"Brother… NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Loki screams in his sleep, before someone rushes there, drawn by his screams.

"Honey! Everything is okay. I'm here with you." Frigga comforts him, sitting on his bed and caressing his face, until he wakes up.

"But… what happened?" he wonders in confusion.

"You were screaming in your sleep. Were you having nightmares?" his mother asks him with a very apprehensive attitude.

Her son nods.

"But you shouldn't nurse me for this. I'm not a child anymore!" he grumbles, disappointed, sitting on the bed and lighting the room up with a little sphere of light that he makes appear from nowhere.

"Sons always remain children to their mothers!" Frigga smiles peaceful.

"Oh, mother, forgive me. I didn't mean to wake you up." the prince apologizes.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep anyway. Not after what happened today." she reveals.

"Are you worried for Thor?" Loki asks her.

"Aren't you worried for him?" the queen replies with another question.

"Did you try to persuade father to choose a less drastic punishment?" the brunet wonders.

"I did, believe me; I've been trying hard, all day long, but your father has unshakable convictions. And he even manages to sleep at night, despite everything!" the woman grumbles, getting a mile out of her son, in the last part.

However, to such a caring and attentive mother's eyes can't escape the shadows that darken her son's eyes.

"Loki, my sweet child, what is bothering you so much?" she whispers, caressing his jet-black hair.

"Mother, I did something horrible, but until I didn't do it I thought it was something so fair!" the prince confesses, parting from her and looking somewhere else.

Frigga put a finger under his chin, turning his gaze, in order to make him face her look.

"Loki, sometimes we are swept away by negative feelings that overwhelm us, making us do impious things that we always regret at the end." the queen asserts.

Loki's eyes go huge.

\- So does mother know? – he wonders, stunned.

"But listen to me, my dear son. We always can make up for what we did, if our heart really desires that!" she advises him, but her eyes speak much more than her words.

"Mother, I'd really like to do something; but I can't. You heard what father ordered." he grumbles.

"The mighty All-father has just forbidden to everyone to use the Bifrost!" the woman smirks.

Loki is dumbfounded.

"How do you know that I can… "

"Loki, your magic grows day after day and your power has no equals. I'm sure that you can do that and much more… " she strikes back, with a clear hint in her tone.

Loki realizes that she's talking about the events of that day.

"Mother! If you know what I did, the foul deeds which I soiled my hand with; why didn't you say anything to father? I would deserve a bigger punishment than Thor's!" the young god admits woefully.

"Because I know that you didn't really put the realm in danger. It's the mother who prevails against the queen. And the mother wants you to fix things up with your brother!" she insists.

Loki analyzes the current situation: why should he ever remain at Asgard?

To keep bearing the inflaming accusations from Thor's friends? To keep annoy Heimdall? To keep figuring out how his father doesn't consider him worthy of the throne?

\- No way! I couldn't stay here a day longer; without a smile of Thor's, him patting my shoulder reassuringly, him trying to cheer me up with one of his terrible jokes… but mostly I can't hold on without our quarrels!- the brunet ponders.

Besides, the only person who would really miss him is just the one who is urging him to leave.

\- There's nothing that keeps me here!- he repeats to himself, convinced.

"I will, mother!" he assures, as serious as ever.

"Good. Very good. I will deal with our king; although there's something you could do to gain time!" the queen suggests to him, and Loki immediately figures out what she means and nods in agreement.

"It's just that I've never travelled to Midgard. It's so far. It won't be simple." He grumbles, frowning.

"You're right, it won't be simple. But the things we fight the hardest for are the one that give us the biggest satisfactions, am I right?" she smiles reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll succeed, Loki!" she incites him.

Loki smiles, heartened.

"Now you'd better sleep, tomorrow will be a very eventful day and you'll have to use a great quantity of your energy, you need some rest." The woman advises him. "I'll miss you, my dear son. Without you and Thor around, this palace will seem empty to me." The queen murmurs, kissing his forehead and getting up from the bed.

"Thor and I will come back, together!" Loki promises, as they say goodbye with their looks.

"I know." She nods, leaving the room, while Loki lies down, making the sphere of light disappear.

/

"Are you sure?" Loki wonders.

"Do you dare to doubt my great abilities?" Heimdall snaps, insulted.

"Oh no, I could never slight you in such a bad way!" Loki strikes back, in a clear cocky attitude. "Anyway, be glad, because I won't bother you anymore!" he adds, fading away.

"I Can't believe it! Among all the vehicles that could have hit him, right after Thor managed to escape from the hospital… just that girl's vehicle did. Again!" the prince mutters, grinding his teeth, while he heads towards an isolated spot in the royal gardens; the place where he uses to practice whenever he learns a new spell.

Just like the spell to open a passage through space and time, to cross the realms, but mostly to keep it hidden from Heimdall's omniscient sight.

It's a task that takes a lot of concentration; but Loki has never lacked of it.

Plus, he has a plain goal in his mission.

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty_

 

\- I've searched my soul and I figured out that I did something terribly wrong; but I also know that I can erase it. My brother, if now you're thinking the worst of me, I swear that I'll make you change your mind, as soon as I'll reset everything and start all over with you. I still don't know how, but I'm going to make things right!- he summons himself, closing his eyes.

He stretches both of his arms in midair, muttering something unintelligible that makes a little, bright spot appear, a spot that grows larger and larger until it becomes a dimensional vortex.

Loki opens his eyes, satisfied by the result, while he keeps remaining concentrating, in order to take one last, important measure, which appears in Loki's room.

\- This should keep father busy for a while. – he reflects, as he steps closer to the vortex, staring at it doubtful.

_I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!_

-I don't know what I'll have to face, no matter if I reach my brother only to see him in someone else's arms. It will be painful, but I'll be close to him. I'll make all the pain I put him though end today, so I'll be able to forgive myself!- he establishes.

"New Mexico, here I come!" he smirks, crossing the dimensional portal that fades away with him inside it.

_(end I)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I meant with 'bog plot-twist', did you expect it? ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: the lyrics are from the second part of 'What I've done' by Linkin Park .
> 
> I hope you won't find Frigga or Loki too OOC… :(
> 
> Feel free to tell me eveyrthng, but please do, even a single word shows me that you care about this story …


	7. III II: We have guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! ^^
> 
> thanks for commenting, giving kudos or simply reading ^^
> 
> I apologize for eventual mistakes, my beta is on her way, then I'll post the betaed parts ^^

Chapter III II: We have guests

Loki lands with all the possible grace, safe from prying eyes, not far away from the gulf left by Thor's fall.

He changes his clothes properly, before starting his brother's research.

However, it's a very simple research for who can do magic

Loki arrives near the fast-food where Thor is gorging as if there was no tomorrow, observing him amused through the window.

\- No matter in which realm he is, he never changes! - he chuckles.

There's no chance that someone can notice him, because right now he's hidden to everyone's sight, even to his brother's.

He keeps spying on him, knowing about the finding of Mjolnir, in the same moment Thor has been told about that.

Loki waits for him to leave the building, thinking that it's taking the blond way too much to say goodbye to the ones that now he sees as his mortal friends; especially the girl with light brown hair, since she seems unable to take her eyes off him.

Loki must resort to all his self-control, not to burn to ashes that intruder when Thor kisses the back of her hand in a mawkish way and she giggles coquettishly.

\- Yes, it must be her! – Loki figures out, as he also glances at the other pretty girl, a brunette who stands beside a older man, with a crusty attitude.

Thor jolts, taking a curios look around, crossing Loki's look in the process, without being aware of that.

"Hey, wassup, stud? Are you suffering from persecution complex?" the girl with black hairs chuckles.

"Nothing, it was just a feeling. " the blond murmurs rueful, turning his attention towards them once again.

Loki is astonished.

\- Can he really feel my presence? How can it be? –

When finally Thor and the three humans' streets split, Loki is about to follow Thor, but then his curiosity overcomes the god and he stops to find out what has drawn the coquettish girl and her friends' attention; delighted when he sees her so disappointed and upset, after some shady guys have taken possession of her odd stuff, whatever it is.

When Loki's attention goes back to Thor, he finds him in a pet shot, as he's busy trying to buy a horse, unsuccessfully.

Too bad that Loki isn't the only one who noticed him.

\- It's still her! – the god realizes, frustrated, when he hears the horn of her Pinzgauer , drawing the blond's attention who accept to take that ride very willingly.

\- Okay, lady, it's time for you to go out of the picture… at least for a while. – he sneers, as he follows the vehicle.

*** (In the meantime)

"I've never done anything like this before!" Jane comments, as she drives, thrilled by the adrenaline for doing something against the rules and against the promise she had made to Erik, her tutor. "And you? Have you ever done something like this before?"

Thor looks amused by her excitement.

"Oh, yeah. Many times, but you're brave to do it. " he congratulates.

"They just stole my entire life's work. I really don't have anything left to lose." she justifies.

"But you're clever. Far more clever than anyone else in this realm!" he smiles at her.

\- Her stubbornness reminds me to Loki! – he muses, softened.

" "This realm?" Why do you talk like that?" she observes.

"You think me strange?"

Jane laughs, then catches herself.

"Yeah. Just a little."

"Good strange or bad strange?" Thor flirts.

\- To be with this girl makes me think less about how bad I feel without him! – the gorgeous blond ponders.

The look Thor gives to her is enough to make Jane lose sight of the road. Her Pinzgauer lurches. She quickly turns her eyes forward, regains control and laughs about that with Thor.

This sort of things happens again, this time because the girl wants to avoid something that she only seems to have seen.

"Wait, Jane, what… " the blond asks her, puzzled, ah he grasps the handhold, as the Pinzgauer goes off the road, before crashing against a tree.

It's not a violent impact, but it's enough to make the airbags work and for the girl to pass out, mostly because of the scare than the incident itself.

"Have a nice nap, sweetheart!" Loki sneers pleased, getting closer to the vehicle.

Without having even a little scratch after that incident, Thor leaves the terrain, valuing the option of go to search helpers for the girl

"Finally!" a male voice exclaims behind his back, a voice that is so pleasantly familiar to him, a voice that Thor could recognize among one million of other voices.

Turning instantly, Thor meets Loki's smiling face.

He's dressed in a different way, just like Thor, after all, but this does not make the brunet look less fascinating.

"I didn't want further spectators at our reunion!" Loki explains, with a sly smile, before walking towards him.

Thor can't believe to his eyes.

"Brother!" the blond hugs him tight, beaming with joy; but then he parts from him, looking at him very anxious.

"Has something happened to father? Or to mother?" he asks him, relieved when he sees the other shaking his head negatively.

Thor formulates another hypothesis in his mind.

"Wait. It's not that father has banished you too on Midgard, is it?"

His only answer, Loki bursts out laughing.

"Are you joking? It's enough to have just one foolish god in our family!"

"Hey!" Thor snaps, insulted, as he punches Loki's shoulder, playfully.

"Oh, c'mon! You called father 'old and fool'. You just signed your jail sentence!" Loki asserts, as he massages the punched shoulder.

"Besides, which king could be so reckless to send an offender on exile still with all his powers?" he winks at him.

"How did you find me?" the blond asks the other.

"Oh, please, the localization spell was so efficient when we were kids and played Hide and Seek and it's still as efficient as well!" the brunet smiles.

"I knew that you cheated!"the elder prince retorts.

"Thor, listen, I'm here by my choice, and mother is the only one who knows that. In this moment, as far as I can guess, Heimdall will be observing you chatting with a fascinating girl that you've casually met." the god of Mischief explains to him.

"Why just a fascinating girl?" Thor shows a middle smirk, as he stares intently at him.

"Because it's me we're talking about!" the younger prince chuckles, haughtily.

\- How can I say you're wrong, brother? – Thor muses, as he observes him, taking advantage of the other's temporary distraction.

Loki recovers quickly and turns scarily serious, staring at those two wonderful, bright skies.

"I'm going to help you, brother. I'm going to do all I can do to make you worthy at father's eyes once again!" the brunet swears, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The only answer he receives is Thor's most genuine smile and Loki fells as if he missed the ground beneath his feet.

"If I heard right, you know where Mjolnir is, don't you? Let's go take it back!" Loki changes topic, as he regains the proper coldness of nerves.

"My hammer can wait." is the unexpected answer that the blond gives him.

"What?" the brunet stares at him in wonder.

"And do you even ask me? Loki, you're here, with me, again. It's something that must be celebrated properly. All the rest can be pushed to the background!" the blond asserts joyfully.

\- A holiday on Midgard, with Loki? Whenever will I have such a chance? –

This is the exact moment when his exile quits to be a punishment and starts to be an opportunity to the fallen god.

\- Who knows? Maybe if I act in the right way, I could even find the courage to let him know how I feel towards him, no matter what!- he muses.

"Are you serious, brother?" Loki takes his mind off his thoughts, hiding how much that thing flatters him.

"I've never been more serious than this!" Thor smiles and then wraps his arm around Loki's neck, in order to pull him closer.

"Let's go, brother, there are so many things that I want to show you!" he announces, ready to leave with him.

"Thor?" he hears a female voice, calling him out, a little uncertainly.

"Oops, right, I was forgetting. Jane!" the blond mutters, turning towards her and parting from Loki, before she sees him.

"But… what happened?" she asks him, leaving her Pinzgauer and approaching the blond.

"You lost sight of the road and your vehicle crashed against a tree." Thor explains to her, before recalling in what situation he is at the moment. "And then I've met this girl who wanted to help us!"

Jane stares dumbfounded at him.

"He doesn't look at all like a girl to me!" she grumbles, in deep confusion.

"You, idiot! I told you that only to Heimdall's sight I look like a girl! The other can see my real features!" Loki snaps, muttering under his breath, as he stamps his listener's foot.

"Ouch!" Thor complains, in pain.

"Please, forgive my brother, he always has to act like a moron! It's my pleasure to meet you!" Loki stretches his hand to her, with a mellow attitude.

She shakes his hand, staring at him with diffidence.

"You cut across my path!" she accuses him, bothered.

"Just how could I ever do that?" the gorgeous god challenges her with his look.

"I don't care, I know what I've seen. You were in the middle of the road and I tried my best not to hit you with my car!" she insists.

"Oh, you must have hit your head really hard, poor little thing. Believe me, I did nothing like that!" the brunet guarantees.

"Actually, Jane, there was no one in the middle of the road." the blond makes her notice, since he has already figured out what has really happened.

However, he has chosen to stand up for his brother and that's something that Loki silently appreciates a lot.

Jane looks lost, not knowing how to strike back.

"Don't blame me for your awful ability with the driving!" Loki adds acidly.

The girl glares glacially at him, but to a Frost Giant that's nothing. And he doesn't hesitate to glare back at her, in an icier way.

Thor realizes that he must intervene to calm their tempers.

"My little brother found me. Isn't it wonderful?" he chirps happily. "And he's going to remain with us!" he adds.

"Hey, wait a minute. What do you exactly mean when you say 'remain with us'?" Jane grimaces in disappointment.

"I'm sure that where there has been place for one, there must be place for two, too. Besides, I'll have the chance to introduce him to the others. Let's go!" Thor decides for everyone, leading them both towards the vehicle.

"Stay here, both of you, and don't dare to move, especially you!" she commands, pointing at Loki. " I'll be right back." she adds, sending a threat to him with her eyes.

"How can I make myself so lovely to all the people, every single time?" Loki giggles sarcastically, as he remains inside the car with his brother.

Jane lets in the science base, where Erik and Darcy are trying to resume their researches, although they have not their precious equipment at their disposal anymore.

"Guys, we have guests!" she announces.

"Did you find again the blond stud?" Darcy figures out.

"Yep, but he's not alone anymore… " Jane snorts.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like all these meetings ? ^^
> 
> whatever your answer is , pleaseeee let me know, it would me immensely happy ^^
> 
> thanks for your time, see ya with next chapter ^^


	8. IV I : Close to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for this huge late.

**Chapter IV: Close to you**

"So I wasn't wrong!" Thor exclaims, as he and Loki wait for Jane, inside the car.

"Huh?" his brother turns towards him.

"Before … when I was saying my goodbye to the humans, I had the odd feeling that you were here. You were here for real!" the blond smiles at him.

Loki goggles at him, astonished, but then he finds a cold, logical explanation to what happened.

\- Of course. To reach this realm took me great effort, also added to the illusion that is still around in my room, in Asgard … and to think I was sure that father would have found the truth immediately. The point is that I'm so much weaker now, that's why I can't hide my presence in the best way. So, although now he's a mortal, Thor noticed that. – the god ponders.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Thor takes his mind off.

"A … what? Why?" Loki stares puzzled at him.

"Midgardians use to say that when they want to know what someone is thinking. And they pay to know that, because the penny is one of their coins, it has a very small value, but mostly it's a symbolic gesture." the former warrior explains.

\- Although I would pay all I can pay to know what disturbs your soul, my sweet little brother. – the blond muses.

"Wait a minute. Did I make some mistakes and ended up into a sort of parallel dimension? _You_ , my ignorant and silly brother teaching something to _me_?" the god of Chaos grumbles.

"Now I recognize you!" the elder prince laughs. "Loki, I'm so happy that you're here!" he smiles at him, pleased when he sees the other returning the smile.

\- You're always so sentimental, but it's one of the things I love about you! - Loki thinks, softened.

Can Thor avoid speaking out of turn? Of course he can't.

"Now that you're here with me, you'll be able to persuade the humans that I'm telling the truth, because they don't want to believe to my story and they think I'm insane!" the blond adds.

Can Loki avoid interpreting things always in the wrong way? Of course he can't.

\- Oh, so this is the reason why you're so happy for my arrival, isn't it? Thor, how can it be that you always want something from me, something for your own benefit?- he ponders, bothered.

"Sure, my brother, don't fear, I'm going to help you." he reassures him with a warm smile that is useful to his purpose.

As a matter of fact, Thor thanks him with his look, before they see Jane coming back.

"You're lucky. It seems that you have found a place where you can stay." the girl turns to the brunet, with a cold and detached tone. "Obviously, Thor, if you're bothered by that and you have not enough space, you could move to my place. I have a really big terrace on the top, you know?" she tweets, turning to the blond, as sweet as honey.

\- Oh yeah, sure. It's more probable that Jotunheim becomes a joyful bathing resort, rather than Thor accepts your pathetic invitation! – Loki muses, glaring hatefully at her.

\- What? I have the change to be close to my Loki and you want to prevent me from doing that? Never! – Thor ponders.

"You're very kind, but no, thanks, it's not necessary. My brother and I will be fine here!" the blond answers.

\- You had bad luck, sweetheart! - Loki cheers inwardly, as Jane makes them jump off her vehicle and leads them to the laboratory.

"People, this is Thor's brother!" the scientist announces, letting in.

"So he has not a name, right?" Darcy, her trainee, wonders, as she stares at the new entry very interestingly.

Thor notice said interest and he's not happy at all about it, but he prefers to say nothing.

"I do have a name, but it seems that someone didn't care about knowing it!" Loki smiles at the brunet, and then he turns to the brown-haired girl , glaring at her for the umpteenth time.

"Well, it seems that you didn't care about knowing my name as well!" she strikes back acidly, facing his look in the same acrimonious way.

"Jane, Darcy, he's Loki. Loki, the first girl you met is Jane, the other girl is Darcy. And the man who hasn't spoken yet is Eric. And I'm tired!" the blond states.

"Weren't you _Thor_?" Darcy makes fun of him, amusing Loki.

"Ah-ah-ah, very funny, Darcy. I meant that I'm tired of their incessant quarreling!" he points out.

\- Mostly because usually Loki quarrels with me, and he saves his iciest glares for me!- he muses, disappointed.

"So, Thor, you have a brother for real!" Erik comments, observing Loki.

"Yeah. Just let me guess. My brother told you that he's the god of Thunder and he must find his legendary weapon again and stuff like that, am I right?" Loki commences, while he walks slowly among the humans.

Thor stares at him trustfully, expecting Loki to corroborate his story, but Loki turns to him, with pure concern in his eyes.

"Oh, brother, you're really starting to make me seriously worry about you. Your delirium is getting worse and worse, day by day, although you're under the care of a nursing home!" he goes on, with a very apprehensive tone and a resigned expression.

"Loki!" the blond snaps. "You said that you would have helped me!" he retorts ferociously.

"That's it, dear brother of mine. I want to help you, as everyone wants to help you. Help you free your mind from all these absurdities and dangerous fantasies!" Loki strikes back, trying his best to look very worried, with trembling voice.

Thor is about to strike back, but Erik drags everyone's attention when he bursts out laughing.

"Hanged if I know! I've just realized that. Your name is Thor and your name is Loki. Thor and Loki? Really? Oh my god! What? Is your mother a crazy loon who is scarily obsessed with comics?" Erik chuckles.

Loki rushes towards him as a fury.

"Shut up, mortal! I don't know what you're blathering about, but don't you dare insult mother!" Loki roars, while neither him nor Thor notice the small red spot that is crossing the brunet's chest.

Before he can do anything else, Loki falls on the floor, knocked out, with a little yelp.

Erik, Jane and Thor turn towards Darcy who is holding the guilty taser.

"What? I got scared. He looked even more disquieting than you, Thor!" the pretty brunette justifies.

"But… look! He's already recovering!" Jane observes, pointing at Loki on the ground, while he moves his hands and then lift himself up.

"Yeah, I know. He's less vulnerable than me." Thor explains. "But only in this case!" he rushes to point out.

"You!" Loki hisses, pointing at Darcy and he hits her with a little electric shock that flows just from his accusing index.

The girl falls on the floor, knocked out.

Erik rushes to help her, while Jane screams and turns to the god.

"You, monster! What did you do to her? Which weapon did you use?"

"Don't you dare insult my brother!" Thor defends him, glaring at her with reproach, which is something that pleases the gorgeous wizard a lot.

"What? Didn't you see what he did to her?" Jane insists, turning to the blond.

"You friend just looked for that. She started!" Thor strikes back. "You know, Loki, she did the same with me, too. I know that it's not something pleasant for sure!" he reveals, chuckling.

"Really? Did she did that to you, too? I'm starting to like this girl!" the brunet sneers, observing her as is still unconscious. "Anyway, calm down. She is going to recover soon!" he informs the others.

And he's telling the truth, because, just after a couple of minutes, Darcy begins to stir, they are almost imperceptible moves, and then she awakes and opens her big eyes with an indefinite color, aiming them at her aggressor.

"Hey! It's not fair!" she protests, still aching a little bit, signaling to Erik that she is okay and can get up on her own.

Loki takes some steps closer to her, very cockily.

"Did I ever say that I'm the god of Fairness?" he challenges her with a sly smirk.

Hidden form anyone, Thor chuckles, amused by that remark.

"Oh no, we lost him as well if even he believes that he's a god!" Darcy rolls her eyes, turning to her friends. "Hey, show me where you hid your taser!" she urges him, intrigued.

Loki turns to Thor, very puzzled.

"She means the tool you used to knock her down. Or rather, the weapon she thinks that you used!" the awesome blond explains to him.

"Well.. maybe I hid it… in me?" Loki chuckles, before walking around the room.

As he walks, his elegant outfit vanishes, replaced by sumptuous golden and green clothes, with a long, green cape that caresses every movement of his. And the golden helmet on his head makes him look even more royal.

"Oh my god!" Darcy exclaims, shocked.

"Yeah, sweetie, you can say that again!" Loki sneers, pleased.

"So, it was real. Everything you said was true!" Jane figures out, looking at Thor.

"That's what I've tried to explain!" the blond smiles at her.

"I… I don't think I'm feeling very well!" the male scientist grumbles, feeling dizzy.

"Everyone, kneel before me!" Loki orders out loud.

Establishing that it's better to obey not to run the risk of knowing the rage of a god, the three mortals oblige and Loki is blessed with that vision.

"Oh, c'mon, get up and don't mind at him!" Thor intervenes, re-establish the normality. "What the hell possessed you, brother? Usually, you don't act like this!" he interrogates the brunet, with a severe look.

"I don't know, I felt a sudden surge of power within me!" Loki grumbles, a little confused. "By the way, it was my glorious moment! Why did you have to spoil it?" he adds, pissed off, facing his brother's look bravely.

"Yes, I really had to. And you must quit it! I don't like seeing you like that." Thor insists.

"Why not? One finde day everyone will kneel before me!" Loki swears, before wearing his Midgardian outfit again, snorting.

********** (In the meantime)

Odin comes back to the throne room, with a very pleased attitude.

"You know, my dear, I went to Loki's room to talk with him a little and try to figure out how he's facing the situation and he told me that his main priority is to make him as more useful as he can if Thor should come back and the truce would be over, so the war would become unavoidable. He's locked in his room, studying very hard on his magic books and he's so absorbed that he already announced that he prefers not to reach us at lunch, and probably not even at dinner, he will ask the servants to bring him something to eat." he reveals at his loyal mate who is waiting for him on the steps.

"Well, it's something that doesn't surprise me at all!" Frigga comments with a smirk.

"What do you mean, my beloved queen?" the Allfather narrows his eye, glancing at her in disbelief.

"Oh, I mean nothing, my beloved king. I'm just glad for having such a conscientious son!" she strikes back shrewdly, calming him down.

"Yeah. At least I have a responsible son who doesn't make me worry!" the king asserts proudly.

\- Why the heck does he say such nice and praiseful things just and only when Loki can't hear him? – the queen wonders disappointed.

"What about our other son? Are there news about him?" she asks her husband with nonchalance.

"He's always with that group of humans so gentle and hospitable … and there's a new girl, too, at least that's what Heimdall reported to me." Odin grumbles. "Well, that's better, because all this is keeping Thor far from looking for the mighty Mjolnir. He's not ready yet to resume being its owner and the delusion would be too big to bear." he adds with wise attitude.

"Oh, my poor, poor child. I hope he'll pass this hard test!" the queen sighs, as Odin holds her hands tight.

\- Maybe Thor will pass this test faster, if a certain someone can help him. – she ponders, with a satisfied expression.

(End I )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll like it, but even if you don't, please tell me something ^^
> 
> I'm going to update 'Expecting Something Unexpected ', too ^^


	9. IV II Close to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo
> 
> sorry for this huge, shameful late, Actually, I'm still sick, but.. whatever XD

_Helloooooo_

_sorry for this huge, shameful late, Actually, I'm still sick, but.. whatever XD_

Chaper IV II: Close to you

"Very cool show, no doubt about it!" Darcy comments, much calmer than before, as she takes some steps closer to Loki. "At least, you thought wisely and came to Earth with less showy clothes." she admits.

"Although they are still a bit eccentric. What's up, city slicker? Do you have to go at the opening night of a theatre, VIP stand?" she goes on as she inspects him.

"What's an opening night? What's a theatre? What's a VIP stand?" Loki stares at her dumbfounded, startling when she grabs his wrist.

"Come with me, dandy boy!" Darcy drags him away, under the very disappointed Thor's look.

"I guess that she only wants to simply dress him, as I did with you, don't you rememeber?" Jane informs him, getting closer.

"Oh, yeah, I understand. She wants to give him a more normal, mortal aspect!" the blond ponders.

"Yep. Anyway, my dear banned god, you should take your T-shirt off more often!" the pretty scientist winks at him.

If Thor wore his usual Asgardian clothes, now his face would match perfectly his red cape.

Not very far from them, at her workspace, Darcy opens her closet, looking for something .

"I should still have them… in the meantime, please, take off your shirt and trousers!" she exhorts Loki.

"What? Do you mean like this? Without even a maidservant?" the haughty prince protests, annoyed.

"Listen, mighty Majesty, don't make a fuss! These are the clothes for you and the bathroom is there!" the pretty trainee informs him, rough-and-ready, as she gives him the folded clothes and pushes him towards the door that she has indicated to him.

Loki is not used to be treated in such a way, but he appreciates that there's someone who can be such a match to him.

He examines better the clothes that she has given to him.

"What is this?" he asks her, pointing at a grey sweatshirt with the showy picture of two guns placed symmetrically and two roses at both sides.

"It's a Guns n Roses' sweatshirt. My former boyfriend adored them, after all they were great in concert! I guess those clothes will fit you perfectly." she explains. "You're lucky, because I've always fancied skinny and beanpole guys!" the brunette winks at him.

Loki goggles, but he prefers not to say anything.

"I accept, but only because I like roses!" the brunet states.

Darcy stares at him with an amused smirk.

"And guns!" the other rushes to add. "Especially the guns. No, wait. _Only_ the guns!" he adds to it, before closing himself inside the bathroom.

"I have no doubts about that. Now try the clothes on, you, failed florist!" Darcy makes fun of him, from the other side of the door.

"I feel ridiculous!" Loki snaps, once he's ready, getting out.

"You're only normal … and you look good!" the girl smiles at him.

Loki smiles back at her.

"Well, you surely must be very important to Thor, if for you he gave up the research of his Myeu-muh!" she grumbles, as she accompanies him back to the others.

It's useless to say that hearing those words, Loki's smile enlarges.

"What did happen to my brother? Who is this rocker boy?" Thor makes fun of him as soon as he sees him, patting his shoulder.

"Oh, sure, words coming from the woodcutter!" Loki strikes back, pointing at his checkered red and white shirt. "I've seen more elegant woodcutters in the forests of Asgard!" he adds.

"Speaking of questionable elegance, what the hell did you put on your head before?" Darcy questions Loki, making Thor laugh.

"You can make fun of me, but don't you dare to insult my helmet!" Loki warns her, with a severe look and tone.

"Yep, Darcy, my brother is very touchy about that topic!" Thor chuckles.

"This is because you didn't see _his_ helmet!" Loki strikes back, pungently.

"What? Does Thor have a helmet, too?" Jane asks curiously.

"Yep, but it's nothing special … " Thor babbles, in awkwardness.

"You should see it! It's silver, with giant feathers at both sides!" Loki laughs out loud.

"Don't listen to him! However, I wore it just and only once, because I had to." Thor replies, defensively. "Contrary to my little brother, which seems to have a morbid relationship with his helmet!" he strikes back unmercifully, checkmating the brunet.

"Where does the scientist go?" Loki wonders, in order to change topic as quickly as possible, as he takes a look around.

"He has left. He said that for today he was done with mythology, gods and comics!" Jane explains.

"Comics? What are comics?" Loki asks her, intrigued.

"I guess I saw them somewhere … " Darcy mutters to herself, as she looks among the shelves of Erik's workplace. "Yeah, I've found them!" she exclaims victoriously, asking Jane for help and they both place on the desk dozens of colored, little books plenty of sketchs.

"There are comics!" Darcy announces.

"I guess that this will keep you busy for a while, so Darcy and I can run an errand for some things." Jane comments, giving to both Loki and Thor a comic.

"Right. Let's leave them here. So they can stand guard over our stuff!" Darcy approves.

Thor and Loki are already engrossed in the reading, comfortably crouched on the sofa, at both sides, and they seem to barely hear the girls.

"Guard to what? By then the Shield took away everything from us!" Jane complains.

"My beautiful I-pod!" Darcy whines, recalling that unpleasant fact.

"Enough with this story!" Jane snorts, dragging her friend away.

"But … in this tale there are you, me and… father!" Thor exclaims, astonished.

"In this one there are even your stupid friends!" Loki snorts, as he keeps flipping through the pages.

/

Hours go on, without the two Asgardians noticing that.

"I can't believe it. How can the MIdgardians know so many things about us?" Thor wonders, as he finishes to read even the last comic.

"I haven't the slightest idea. In these books there are tales of something that happened for real … and something I wish it won't ever happen!" Loki states, puzzled.

"I don't like the idea that someone can watch us so close!" Thor grumbles, unquiet.

"Yep, I thought it was Heimdall's the eye that can watch everything!" the brunet gets along with him. "Anyway, I don't like one bit the way they picture me. What sick idea does Midgard have about me?" he complains, very disappointed.

"Yeah, I know, they make you say and think such evil things that … " the blond approves with a nod.

"No, that only flatters me!" the brunet cuts him off. "I meant the way they draw me!" the younger prince points out, showing him one of the several sketches. "I am not that ugly … neither that old! This is such an affront! Mortals are going to pay hard for that!" he adds, vindictively.

"Well, nope, brother, I don't think they want to insult you, they just do that in order to make you look more imposing. With such a puppy face you wouldn't be convincing as the Villain of the situation!" escapes from Thor's mouth, as he fears that he said too much and now he's too exposed.

But as soon as he turns toward the other, he doesn't know if he must be grateful or get worry: Loki passed out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Darcy exclaims, since she's back with Jane with a perfect time, as they both rush towards the sofa.

"I don't know… we were just talking, a few minutes ago and then, out of the blue … " Thor explains, before shaking Loki's shoulders, sorts of rudely. "C'mon, brother, recover!" he exhorts him, nervously.

"Stop it, you, Viking! There are less brutal ways to solve the problem." Darcy comments, taking the First Aid Kit and drawing out the smelling salts.

"Are they magic?" Thor asks her curiously, as Darcy puts the salts under Loki's nostrils and he starts to regain his senses, very laboriously.

"What… what happened?" he stutters, still a bit dazed.

"I ask you what happened! You scared me so badly I could have had a heart attack! And in this mortal form of mine it's more than possible, be sure of that!" Thor murmurs, making him smile.

"I think I' just very worn out. You know, the journey here, the fact that I keep hiding myself from Heimdall, the illusion that is still in my room … " Loki explains.

(In the meantime)

\- It's almost the sunset and my beloved consort hasn't noticed anything yet! Where is the brilliant sixth sense of the king who won tons of battles? He's not himself anymore! – Frigga ponders, as she comes back from the royal gardens.

She has just let in the palace, when Odin almost runs over her, because off the fury he crosses the path with, as a bunch of guards follows him.

"This is an intolerable affront! How could he make a fool of his father? " the king snaps, coming back from his younger son's room.

"Is something annoying you, my dear?" Frigga wonders.

"Everything was just too quiet, there wasn't any joke, any poisoned word. The fact that Loki could really be so quiet all day long aroused too many doubts within me; so I was suspicious; I rushed towards his room and … it was just as I supposed, it was only an illusion!" the king reveals to her.

"Oh!" Frigga jolts with fake surprise, as in her heart she is happy that her mate's sixth sense is still working very well.

Maybe even too much, judging by the way he's staring at her.

"You knew it! You knew everything from the beginning and you didn't say a word to your king, to your husband!" he blames her resounding and Frigga just bows her head, with a woeful attitude.

"It's the truth. I knew it." she admits, while she stares at the floor.

"So tell me, where is Loki? Where did he dare to go without my permission?" the All Father forces her to confess.

Frigga raises her gaze and faces him, without any fear.

"Loki is where he should always be: at his brother's side!" she asserts, bravely.

"What did you say?" Odin roars.

"You heard me. You know that I don't agree with the decision you took about Thor's punishment. I've just tried to relieve his affliction." she justifies.

"But Loki can't break one of my rules!" her husband protests, enraged.

"He won't! He can't give his powers back to Thor, only you can. But Loki can stay close to him in such a dark moment." the queen strikes back.

"But Heimdall can't see him. And no one used the Bifrost. So how can he … " Odin grumbles.

"You think that our son can make just some magic tricks to entertain the court or the diners, don't you? Well, Loki has a potential that you can't even begin to imagine and he's proving you that!" the queen informs him. "Besides, if you think about it properly, maybe Thor is not the only one who must learn a lesson."

"What do you mean?" the king narrows his eyes.

"Thor has to learn what he means to be humble and altruist, but there's way too much rage inside Loki's heart and he has to learn how to open it, to let it go and discover the good feelings. Staying there, meeting new people can't do nothing but help him. Besides, he's at his brother's side, the only thing he missed here in Asgard!" Frigga explains. "My king, I've just tried to act as a good mother, in the interest of both of my sons, our sons. So, if you consider this a crime or a betrayal to the crown, just punish me as I deserve to be punished!" she concludes, staring deep inside at her consort, in the only eye that has left to him, and opening her arms, as a sign of submission.

Odin keeps staring back at her, cold and authoritative, before turning his severe expression into a smile.

"My beloved, you won. You always win." he murmurs, caressing her face. "So, be it! I won't do anything to hinder them; and maybe you're right, they both have an important lesson to apprehend!"

(In the meantime)

Loki stops, sharpening his senses, as if he was trying to perceive something.

"Nope, it seems I don't need the illusion anymore!" he states. "Father must have discovered it, about time! Surely, it's not because of a hug, he never acts so affectionately, not with me, at least!" he grumbles, as his face darkens.

"Loki … " Thor murmurs, as he holds his brother's hand tight.

"Well, right now you can quit hiding from Heimdall, I guess, so you'll save lots of energies!" he advises him, immediately after.

Loki ponders about that for a while, and then he moves his hand in a strange way, probably to undo his hiding spell.

"I guess so!" the brunet shrugs.

"The only thing you need is food to regain your strength and here there's such delicious stuff!" the blond exhorts him.

"No, no food, I'm not hungry, I just need some rest." Loki retorts. "Go with them if you want." he urges his brother.

"Actually, I'm starving!" Darcy grumbles.

"No, I won't leave you alone, I'm going to stay here with you. A missed dinner won't kill me!" Thor declares, surprising Loki once more.

"Okay, we'll go, then. See you tomorrow!" Jane greets them and Darcy confines herself to wave her hand.

"I didn't understand what the hell they were blathering about!" Darcy frowns.

"Neither did I, but it's so cool to see Thor so caring!" Jane smiles, daydreaming. "It's not so cool to see with whom he's so caring!" she adds with a snorts, spoiling her smile.

"You missing a dinner?! Now I'm the one wondering what happened to my brother!" Loki states with a smirk, once he's alone with Thor.

"Hush, don't talk. Just sleep. I'm going to take care of you." Thor whispers, bending over him to kiss his temple, as the other is ready to get some sleep.

"But please, don't go away." the younger prince protests weakly, with his eyes already closed.

The only answer he gets is Thor's hand flowing through his jet black hair.

"Don't worry, brother. I'm close to you!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there too much fluff? *looks around fearfully*
> 
> Well, if there's a woman I like to see Loki with, it's Darcy (I love her, so happy she will be in Thor 2, too ^^ ) , but don't worry, no love relationship between them, just a lot of interaction, because they're so damn cute together ^^ 
> 
> Hope you still like it, please let me know, even if you don't XD
> 
> about 'Expecting .. . ' I apologize with all the people who are reading that, too, but next update will take A LOT of time , maybe a week or more
> 
> please, be patient, I assure that I'm working on that story, in Italy I reached chapter IX ^^
> 
> a huge hug


	10. Chapter V I: I do what I want !

**Chapter V I : I do what I want**

With the first light of sunrise, Loki opens his eyes.

In a first moment he tries to recall where he is and what has happened, because that primitive building doesn't look familiar to him.

His mind is assaulted by the memories of the events of the last day, but mostly he feels the most familiar of the presences.

Thor couldn't be closer than that, since Loki is resting his head on the blond's lap, nonetheless.

The god of Mischief tries to turn his head as carefully as he can, not to risk of waking his brother up. Helped by the feeble light that enters from the nearly closed windows, Loki observes him better.

Thor sits on the sofa, with his head sinking in the palm of his hand and his elbow rests on the arm of the sofa. His legs are closed and stretched forward. His hand is on Loki's left shoulder, in a sort of protective attitude.

It's surely not one of the most comfortable positions, but the blond doesn't seem to mind.

Smiling, Loki turns again, ready to enjoy some rest still.

After all, it's only sunrise.

At least during that lapse of time, the young god can allow himself the privilege of consider Thor just and only his.

Loki closes his eyes again, crouching a little bit closer to his brother, as he unleashes his fantasy, pretending that they are a lovely pairing who sleep cuddled together.

/

And it's still with those thoughts that he awakes, few hours later, while he keeps observing Thor who is still sleeping soundly.

Loki pictures himself as he holds him tight, kissing him with a sweet good morning kiss and then making a bed-breakfast together.

Yes, because, even if they still were in Asgard, Loki wouldn't involve their servants, because he knows that every person in love wishes to be able to prepare breakfast on their own for their soul mate. It's a gesture of pure affection that means a lot.

\- Although, technically, this is not even a bed. And, of course, we are NOT a pairing in love at all! – he reminds to himself, upset, before taking a look around.

\- Anyway, although we were in love, here there's absolutely nothing to prepare a breakfast! – he figures out, feeling the cramps in his stomach.

After all, he has been eating nothing for a whole day.

As if someone had heard his last considerations, the brunet hears a soft knocking at the door that become more and more insistent, gradually, before said door opens, because of the simple reason that neither Loki nor Tor had the brilliant idea of locking it the night before.

"Hello … divine guys! We're back. Wake uuuup!" the trilling Darcy's voice commences, while she lets in the room, followed by Jane who opens the windows.

Hearing some voices and those noises, Thor wakes up abruptly.

Loki has already parted from him and got up from the sofa, as soon as he heard the first soft knocking, that's why he can't run the risk of getting caught with his brother in an attitude that would seem way too ambiguous.

"Good morning, Thor. Have you slept well?" Jane tweets, utterly ignoring Loki on purpose.

"Oh, yeah, I've slept extremely well, I'm ready to face the new day!" the blond declares, although his voice still sounds very sleepy.

"Damn right. As you can see, at least I don't bother him, like someone else does!" the god of Lies openly faces her, because he prefers annoying her rather than ignoring her.

And judging by the soundly snort that the girl gives out, blowing her wisp from her forehead, it seems that he definitely hit the mark.

"No more chatting! Let's go to have breakfast!" Darcy exhorts everybody. "Also because someone here looks so undernourished!" she adds, glancing pitifully at a sort of emaciated Loki.

"Actually, yeah, I admit that I'm rather hungry!" Loki grumbles.

"By the way, how do you feel today, brother? Did you regain your strength?" Thor asks him, apprehensively.

Loki makes a strange movement with his hands, as if he wanted to twist on something invisible.

"What do you think?" he sneers with his lovely naughty attitude.

Darcy burst out laughing madly and, not matter all her efforts, even Jane can't resist.

Both of the girls are staring at Thor.

"Hey.. what's wrong with you? Why are you staring at me like that?" Thor gets nervous, feeling horribly suspicious, and when he touches his head, his fears find confirmation.

His hair is gathered in two braids with pink rosette at both ends.

"Looooooookiiiiiii!" Thor roars, glaring lethally at him.

Loki just laughs with extreme nonchalance.

"Sorry, brother, but I couldn't resist!" he snaps his fingers, bringing the mighty blond's hairstyle back to normal.

"If only I had my Mjolnir now!" Thor mutters.

"But you haven't it. Not yet, at least!" Loki sticks his tongue out at him. "Besides, it's you who asked me if I had recovered!"

"A simple 'Yes, I did.' would have been enough!" the banned god grumbles.

"You know that I don't like such banal answers!" the trickster shrugs, before everyone leaves the building.

"And now let's go to the bar!" Jane announces, while they cross the road.

"Bar? What is a bar?" Loki wonders, curiously.

"It's where Midgardians love having breakfast in the morning, when they're not home." Thor explains, glad to be the one who can teach the other something, for once.

"Excuse me, how did you just call us?" Jane asks him, puzzled.

"Oh, that's our equal for your ' Terrestrial'." Loki replies, detached.

"Yep, Jane, he's right. Maybe one day I'm going to explain this better to you." Thor smiles at her.

\- What are you exactly planning to do with her? – Loki ponders, since he obviously doesn't fancy that eventuality, but he disguises everything in the best way ever.

"We've arrived!" Darcy chirps, letting in the bar first.

They sit at a table and, since they're the more expert, the girls make the drink ordinations, while Thor takes care of bringing to his brother what he's sure that can satisfy his taste.

He comes back to the table with a large slice of fruit cake and a croissant that has just been baked and emanates such a good smell that it can make everyone's mouth water, even a god's mouth.

Loki accepts that offer, thanking him with his gaze, and analyzes the contents.

Thor is satisfied, when he sees his brother starting to eat very willingly, after an initial diffidence; so he goes 'on a mission' for his own breakfast, coming back with a whole box of Pop Tarts.

"What is that? And why are you eating it as if there was no tomorrow?" the younger god asks him, secretly amused by his expression, as happy as a child.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand, but mostly this is not stuff for you!" his brother mumbles, pulling the box closer, amazing the brunet even more.

The girls come back, sitting at their table and giving the guys, gods or banned gods, their coffee, inside two big, thermal, plastic glasses.

"You're going to like this drink a lot, Loki!" Thor smiles, ready to enjoy his beloved coffee.

In the rush of analysing it better, Loki makes the not very wise move of grabbing the glass from the bottom, burning his hand.

"Ouch!" he complains, wrapping that hand inside his jumpsuit.

"Careful, brother!" Thor comments concerned. "You must grab it in the middle, where's the paperboard strap." he instructs him.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. The coffee is hot. We... Midgardians like it this way!" the scientist sneers.

The only answer she gets is Loki's glare, but he's still grimacing in pain.

However, he's not the surrendering type at all, so, grabbing it by the less dangerous side, he manages to take off the lid, in order to observe it better.

"But it's dirty water! Why should I ever drink dirty, hot water... with such an intense aroma?" he babbles, sniffing the drink deeply.

"You must, because after the first taste you won't be able to refrain anymore!" Thor strikes back, while he has already started to drink his own glass, blowing on it properly first.

But Loki is paying attention to him, but to someone else.

"Hey, you, mortal! What the hell are you doing?" he interrogates the girl in question, while he puts the lid back on the glass, without understanding why that brunette is aiming that odd tool at him.

"Smile and wave your hand to everyone, you're going to end up on my Facebook!" she announces cheerful, without stopping to film him with her trusted i-Phone.

"I don't know what you're blathering about, but I don't like it one bit. Stop it, stop it now!" he summons her.

"No damn way, you're just too fun!" Darcy strikes back, stubborn.

Thor is too busy enjoying his coffee to mind at them and Jane is too busy enjoying Thor.

So no one notices how Loki is opening the palm of his uninjured hand , while he's staring intently and darkly at the mobile.

Darcy looks at him, puzzled, before noticing something black on the top of her i-Phone.

With a little shriek, she lets it fall on the table, before observing better the small purple and black snakes that are writhing on her i-Phone.

Hearing her scream and the noise, Thor turns to the brunette and realises everything.

"Loki! So yours is a very bad habit!" he reproaches his little brother who confines himself to shrugging.

"Eeeww! Why are there those horrible snakes on your mobile, Darcy?" Jane asks her, utterly disgusted.

Darcy doesn't even answer to her, but keeps staring at the snakes.

"But... they're so beautiful! I had never seen such colourized ones!" Darcy comments fascinated, while she can't stop observing them.

"Do you really like snakes?" Loki asks her, astonished.

"I adore them!" the brunette beams. "Did you do that, right?" she figures out.

Loki confines himself to nodding, since he's till way too stunned by such unexpected revelation.

"If I had immediately figured out that it was only a group of little, cute, snakes I wouldn't have dropped my mobile!" Darcy goes on.

Loki sincerely smiles at her.

"I'm starting to like you, terrestrial girl!"

"Hey! From 'mortal ' to 'terrestrial '... that's a huge progress!" Darcy whispers at Jane, still smiling.

The owner of the bar, a good-looking woman around forty years old, is walking around the tables just in that moment and the four people's table instantly draws her attention.

"I have seen dead flies in the plates, sometimes even dead earthworms, but no one had ever reached such a shameful point not to pay the breakfast." she commences, acidly. "Do not even try to convince me that you found those snakes in your plates. I clean this place at least five times at day, I'm health authorities' proof!" she snaps, sure that she is dealing with a group of freeloaders who wants to cheat on her.

"Nope, Mistress, you're right. Those snakes are mine!" Loki asserts.

"Ah! So you even admit that you put them on the table on your own. Make them disappear from here, now!" the woman orders to him, enraged.

Loki stares at her with his best challenging look and Thor figures out what his intentions are, but it's already too late.

"As you wish!" the brunet smirks smartly and with a quick movement of his hand the snakes fade away.

The woman jolts, completely scared, backing off.

"But... wh—what?" she babbles incoherently.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I know, bad cliff-hanger... well, can I tell you that there will be even crueller ones? *laughs evilly*
> 
> Hope you still like it, but, please, let me know anyway ^^
> 
> Thanks for your time and support ^^
> 
> *hugs*


	11. Chapter V II: I do what I want !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: un-bate version, sorry for mistakes :(

**Chapter V II : I do what I want**

"He's very good, isn't he? He's one of the best conjurer who I have ever met, well, I haven't met any other!" Darcy intervenes promptly, with great nonchalance.

Loki stares at her puzzled, just like Thor does.

"He knows tons of those tricks!" Darcy goes on, speaking to the woman.

Loki snorts hearing that word. He just hates it.

The owner of the bar definitely changes mood and she turns to Loki, with a bright smile.

"Really? Congratulations, then, you're extremely good. If you perform a show, I want to be there." the woman winks.

Thor doesn't like her attitude at all, but he decides not to cause further troubles.

"He's waiting for his manager to give him a proper engagement." Darcy justifies.

"I understand. Please, forgive my previous reaction, but… you know, you can never really trust people enough… " the woman apologizes.

"Don't worry, we understand your point of view." Jane smiles gently at her, while Thor confines himself just to nodding.

"You know what? Breakfast is my treat. Come back here again!" the wonder smiles and everyone thanks her. "If you want to perform a show here, you're welcome!" she turns to Loki again, winking, before leaving.

"What the heck did you say that I am? And am I supposed to wait for what from who?" Loki grumbles in confusion, once they're alone.

"Oh, shut up! I've just saved your ass!" Darcy strikes back pungently, making him fall silent.

\- Very nice ass, by the way! – the pretty trainee ponders.

"Your magic will only cause trouble!" Jane snaps, turning to the younger god.

"I don't think so, we just earned a free breakfast!" Darcy points out, exchanging glances with both the Asgardians.

"It's only a coincidence!" the scientist snorts, looking back at the god of Mischief. "You should not use your magic so openly in public!"

"I do what I want!" the handsome prince retorts, pungent.

"Yes, it is true, he does!" Thor chuckles, then contact Jane "In thousands of years father hasn't managed to make him change, do you think you could co such a thing?"

In response, Jane moves a bit closer to the exiled god's chair, caressing his shoulders and arms. "Take example from your brother, now he has learned how to behave flawlessly!" she says, with a sickly sweet smile at the blond.

Thor feels a certain tension and tries to break it.

"Hey, Loki, you were drinking your coffee, weren't you?"

"I give up. Too hot! " the smallest.

"I can't believe it! Are you a Frost Giant, right? How can you lose against an innocent drink? " the eldest teases him.

"He's a.. what?" Darcy worries.

Loki has a sort of realization.

"You're right. I'm a Frost Giant! " he sentences, wrapping his hands around the strap of cardboard and focusing.

After a few seconds, his hands are veiled in a pale blue, while he keeps holding the glass.

When he removes his hands, which regain their normal pale complexion, the coffee has solidified and he eats it, using the spoon that he used for the cake.

"Hmm, yes, it's not so bad ... this coffee!" he mumbles happily, under the girl's astonished gaze and Thor's the resignation.

"If we're done with the breakfast, we can go." Jane states, glancing at her watch.

"You do not want to work like a slave today, right? With what equipment, by the way? "her friend points out.

"Nope, no work. Today is the perfect day for a little shopping. Thor, you're coming with me!" she decides for both.

"Where and why?" the former god of Thunder questions her, confused.

"I'll explain everything on the way. We'll nice things. It 's my way to thank you for the free breakfast! "she continues.

"It 's Loki who you should thank. And also Darcy. I didn't do anything! " the blonde says, and the two brunets nod.

"Whatever!" Jane mutters, dragging him away. "See you later!" she greets and leave with him.

It has been so immediate that Loki has not even had time to react.

"So, what are you going to do?" Darcy distracts him, and they also leave the bar.

"I think I'll go back to the lab. I'll find something to do. And then I have to finish my coffee! " he smiles, showing the glass, before their paths divide.

The girl watches him leave a little upset.

/

"C'mon, still some efforts … " Loki focuses, sitting on the couch with his hands open and arms outstretched, as if he were holding something.

Actually, something appears, passing away from the initial golden smoke, it seems a kind of mirror, but instead of reflecting the image of the god, inside you can see something different.

"But it's Jane and Thor, in a shop!" Darcy says, appearing behind him.

Loki jolts, taken by surprise, losing the necessary concentration.

As a matter of fact, the magic mirror dissolves instantly.

"Happy now?" Loki snaps, since he hates being interrupted.

"Of course, I am. To spy on someone using their magical powers is not fair! " the girl sentences wisely.

"Why? To sneak secretly to observe what people do is not to spy? " he strikes back.

"To begin with, at least I did not use any magic power. And then the laboratory is where we work, it's s a sort of second home! " she justifies. "Today there will not even be Erik, he went in search of an old friend of his, trying to solve that little problem with the SHIELD. '

"Who?" the prince frowns.

"Those nasty villains who have taken away everything!" she explains, sitting beside him on the couch.

"I see. Well, you know, in our realm there's someone who made spying his job and his reason for living. And he can see everything, even you, at this very moment, if he wants to! " the brunet reveals.

Darcy jolts.

"Me ... now? " she asks for confirmations and other nods. "How is my hair? Do I look pretty?"

Loki laughs.

"If you are really craving to know what those two are doing, Jane has already bought a dress, a blouse, that is the third store that they are visiting and she's having a great time with Thor!" she informs him.

\- I would rather not to know the last part – he ponders sadly.

"But. How did you do? Do you have a magic mirror, too? " he looks at her dumbfounded.

"Much better! I have this and before I visited her Facebook profile and her Twitter page! " the girl says, showing proudly her cell phone. "One day I'll tell you how this stuff works, if you want!" she winks at him

Loki smiles, before getting more serious.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"I didn't want to leave you alone." the brunette admits.

"What if I wanted to stay alone?" the brunet insists.

"No. I do not think you it's good for you to stay all alone, in a planet that you don't know very much. So I won't leave you on your own to practice with your abracadabra. "

"What is abracadabra?" Loki frowns.

"Oh come on, salagadula Magicabula bidibibodibibù" replica Darcy, as if it was something obvious.

Loki stares at her bewildered.

"Human, are you okay?"

"Look, I've got a name, but I'm fine. I think that streaming Disney is not up to your planet! " the girl mutters.

"What obscure and hermetic words are you babbling?" Loki protests.

"I got it, let's move!" she says, getting up and going to the closet of DVDs. "It should be here .. yes, here we go! "she goes on, pulling out the DVD of Cinderella.

"My dear god, get ready for what we call Midgardian cinema!" she announces, coming up to him and inserting the DVD into the player. "Too bad we do not have popcorns!" she adds.

"What are the popcorn?"

"Oh my, how am I supposed to explain it? Hmm ... let's say clouds, salted flakes of could. They're good at any time of day, " Darcy describes them, before pressing 'Start'.

/

By mid-movie Loki is all involved with the storyline.

"Oh, no! The stepmother has locked her in her room, but she has to go to the Ball! Will she make it? " he wonders, restless.

"I will not tell you anything!" Darcy laughs.

Loki definitely changes mood.

"No way, you, miserable member of an inferior race, you will tell me everything!" he roars.

Darcy does not seem to worry about that.

"Don't you know that 'please' would be a much more effective way than your insults and rude manners?" she says.

Loki pauses in a few moments of silence and at the end he shows her his big puppy eyes.

"Please, could you tell me?" he tries again, much more quietly.

Darcy snorts, finding it hard to deny him the answer.

"She''ll be okay, now enjoy the film!" she scoffs.

"But she will go the party, won't she?" the brunet asks for confirmation.

"Yeeees! She will be the most beautiful of all the girls and the Prince will have eyes only for her! " the exasperated girl snaps.

"That's better!" Loki smiles heartened, sitting more comfortably on the couch to enjoy the rest of the film.

"Remind me not to watch a movie with you ever again!" Darcy mutters.

Around lunch time, Thor and Jane return.

"I knew I'd find you here!" the astronomer exclaims, turning to her friend, with a knowing smile.

Darcy smiled sheepishly.

Who does not smile at all is Thor.

\- She has been here all this time? Here alone with Loki? – he broods.

"We stopped to buy a little stuff. Pizza for everyone and we'll eat here! Help me to set the table! " Jane says.

While the girls prepare the table, Loki approaches Thor.

"I'm like Cinderella!" he says.

"Who?" Thor frowns.

"A character of a cartoon .. yes, I think they call her like that. But this is not the important thing. To begin with, she is adopted, like me. She's mistreated by her stepmother, I am by my stepfather. " Loki enumerates the similarities to Thor, which would like to make him desist.

"But at least, unlike her odious stepsisters, my stepbrother is neither bad, nor ugly!" he adds, in a more docile tone, winking at the blond who is pleasantly surprised.

They sit at the table and each one opens the box with their pizza.

Needless to say that Thor has chosen one of the most stuffed that may exist, Jane chose a Capricciosa, Darcy preferred a Four Seasons.

"I know you like simple things, Loki, so enjoy your Margherita!" Thor explains and Loki looks puzzled at his box.

"What is this flat, red,stringy and hot disc?"

"Less questions, more eat, but don't freeze it this time. Just blow on it! "Darcy recommends.

Loki follows those recommendations and proves to appreciate that Midgardian dish a lot.

Thor also invites him to try the coca-cola, filling his glass.

Attracted by the pleasant noise it emits, Loki tastes it, amused by the slight tickle on his palate. It doesn't take him long to drink it all.

"This drink. I like. Anot.. "he says, ready to throw the glass in the ground, but Thor intervenes quickly, jumping on him and grabbing his glass in time, putting it back on the table.

"No, Loki, here humans don't have this custom. You just have to ask for another drink." he informs his brother, mindful of the teachings that he had just the day before.

"Oh." the youngest murmurs, and decides to ask what he wants in an easier way.

However, even though it was a matter of a few seconds , their bodies so pressed against each other and the hands brushing against each other have meant a very special moment to both of the gods and the increase of their palpitations is a proof.

At the end of lunch, Loki and Thor offer to clear the table, while Jane and Darcy take care of getting rid of the boxes and leftovers.

"I think we should confine ourselves to admiring them from afar without interfering!" the trainee begins.

"What are you talking about?" the scientist frowns.

"Oh come on, since Loki has arrived, Thor and he have eyes only for each other and they do not even realize it!" the other says.

"Oh, come on, Darcy, don't be silly! Do you think it's possible that .."

"How was your day of shopping with Thor?" Darcy interrupts her.

"Good. We spent the whole morning together and .. '

"Jane?" her friend insists.

"Well, every now and then Thor mentioned his brother, but ..." the brunette staggers.

"Jane Foster!" the brunette has her over a barrel.

"All right! Thor has done nothing but talk about his damn brother and when he did not talk about him, he kept babbling about a mysterious hammer that he claims to be his!" Jane, confesses, exasperated. "But this does not prove anything!" she insists. "And then they should not be .."

"Brothers? Yes, but on their planet they must have different customs! "the other shrugs.

"Darcy, please, do not be ridiculous!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll like it so far.


	12. VI I: One day maybe

"Silence. Everything was silent, not a leaf stirred, and everyone seemed to be waiting for something. "Thor begins as he and Thor Loki wait for the girls to finish washing up.  
"Waiting for what?" the brother asks him.

"I did not understand it, probably for a door to be open. And when it happened, it was the beginning of Chaos: people running from all over, back and forth, shouts of encouragement, joy or despair, issues of territoriality and struggles for domination! " the blond say.

"Really? And there have been bloodshed? "Loki asks him, more and more intrigued.

"Nope, but almost. Two women began a desperate fight, scratching and pulling hair, screaming bad words to each other ... and all this because they wanted to buy the latest size available of the same shirt! "Thor explains.

"I'd never thought that what mortals call 'shopping' could be so dangerous!" Loki mutters, stroking his chin.

"Only during the sales period. Jane told me that people can get really violent. And the shirts are nothing, you should see what levels they can reach for a purse! " Thor chuckles.

"But I do not suppose Jane didn't do such a thing, because Jane is so perfectly perfect in her perfection!" Loki hisses acid, turning to look elsewhere.

Thor feels some hatred, shame misunderstand everything in the worst way.

\- Must be envious, because Jane took me to shopping, instead of him. I was sure he didn't think she is nice, instead now he's speaking so well of her, he thinks she's perfect! - the blond ponders upset.

"At least, you have received a proper lesson about one of the main Midgardian hobbies, thanks to Darcy!" the banned god points out, but his tone is harsh.

Luckily, at least one of the two Asgardians is equipped with a brilliant mind, and he's very insightful.

\- Oh. Perhaps is it jealousy what I'm feeling from you, brother? - the younger prince ponders, and encouraged by that thought, he turns his gaze to the other once again.

"I learned the full use of those rudimentary but ingenious machinery of theirs. I think I'll be able to make you share their pastime, whenever you have that desire! "Loki suggests, with the most persuasive tone that he manages to take.

\- He and I, huddled on the couch, watching a movie together. As far as I have been told, is one of the main activities of Midgardian couples. So I can pretend that we're a couple, can't I? – Thor gets lost in his romantic considerations.

"Even tonight, if that's okay!" the eldest prince smiles.

"You know, brother, I do not have commitments until the next millennium!" the brunet jokes about it.

"Fantastic! This means that you have one commitment, with me. " the beautiful blond winks.

Loki feels permeated by an unusual but pleasant warmth, but the idyll is interrupted by the arrival of the girls.

"Hey, you two, did you save a little room for dessert?" Darcy questions them, joining them in the living room, while Jane puts on the table something unknown to the two gods.

They are small cakes with a jelly structure.

The two princes take place, each in front of a plate, studying the contents with curious eyes.

"It 's pudding. Not even you, Thor, has a chance to taste it yet! " Jane says, taking her plate and sitting down near Thor.

"Yeah, we wanted something different, in honor of the new arrival!" Darcy winks to Loki, taking her plate and sitting down beside the brunet and she begins to eat without too many pleasantries.  
Jane follows her friend's example.

Although the girls seem to eat with great gusto, Thor and Loki do not yet seem fully convinced.

The first confines himself to staring at the cake in his plate and to smelling it, while the second nips the cake with the spoon, studying its consistency.  
Jane and Darcy have a lot of fun watching their reactions.

Loki proves everyone that he's the bravest of the two, deciding to take a spoonful, even if a tiny one, and brings it to his mouth, focusing on its flavor.

Thor looks at him alarmed, as if he could explode at any moment.

Loki definitely changes expression, showing off the brightest grin ever.

"It 's really good!" he says, thrusting a much bigger spoonful in his mouth.

"Are you serious?" Thor asks him, incredulous. "Brother, listen to me, you are not obligated in any way to please the girls, no matter how they can be kind and hospitable!" he adds anxiously.

"I'm not pleasing anyone!" Loki mutters, forgetting his usual good manners and unable to resist the urge to binge, spoonful after spoonful. "It 's absolutely the most delicious thing of all the nine realms!" he adds with his mouth full, finishing and scraping the plate in order to catch the last remnants, helping himself with a finger, a gesture that reminds of nothing noble or princely.

Darcy and even Jane look at him with a smile.

"Well, if you say so, I should try it too. Hey! "Thor reproaches Loki, as soon as he realizes what has happened and sinks his spoon in the air, scratching the surface of the plate.  
"You were not fast enough, brother," Loki justifies, after he slid the cake from the blond's plate to his with a simply wave of his hand and prepares a delicious seconds.

Thor catches the gleam in his emerald eyes, filled with the joy of a little child that, combined with his smug expression for playing yet another trick to his big brother and the blond instantly stops being angry with him.

Really, with that attitude so tenderly childish, Thor knows that he would not be able to deny anything to Loki, even the throne that has been promised to the blond, if the other should ever ask him such a thing.  
Loki continues to enjoy the dessert which now he seems addicted to, but there is something that makes him almost suffocate.

Jane seized that opportunity to move and she has slipped closer to Thor, almost sitting on his lap.

"Never mind that unpleasant, selfish, greedy god! You can taste my pudding. " her sugary voice chirps, forcing a spoonful in his mouth.

Thor swallows hard, even for the embarrassing situation in which he finds himself.

"It's not bad, but I think this matches the tastes of Loki, not mine!" he says, turning to look at him. "I definitely prefer the Pop Tarts. There are still in the pantry, right? " he continues, parting from the girl, even though in the nicest way possible, and getting up from the couch, looking for his craved snacks.

Jane looks away, resigned, and then she makes eye contact with Loki, who is staring mockingly at her, with an expression that seems to want to say 'Nice try, femme fatale, but you went wrong'.

Meanwhile, Darcy observes Loki, but with other purposes.

"There is no magic that can work, greedy god, you'll never have my pudding!" she swears, hurrying to finish it.

"No need, I think I had more than enough!" Loki admits, placing the empty plate on the table and lying more comfortably down on the sofa, looking slightly exhausted.

It seems that the handsome prince went beyond the level of his usual eating and now pays the price in the form of drowsiness after a meal.

However, Darcy doesn't think so.

"Everybody get up, after a meal like that, a walk is a must. Let's go for a walk, lazy people! "Proposes the dynamic girl, pulling Loki off the sofa, while Jane recovers Thor from the pantry and pushes him out the door.

Although the brown-haired girl grabs his forearm, worse than a mussel to a rock, while they're walking, the blond warrior's full attention is dedicated to the two brunets and he does not like at all the way they are whispering and laughing together .

This is because he is too far away to manage to hear the actual content of their speeches.

Darcy does nothing more than adjust her hair, making sure to have a perfect hairdo, and waves her hand, looking up at the sky, with a sly smile, as much as her look.

"Can you tell me what the hell are you doing?" Loki questions her, intrigued.

"And do you even ask me? It's you who told me that. There is that friend of yours who is watching us all the time. Maybe he's looking at us now and you know... it's for good measures! How is he? Gorgeous? "Darcy wonders, while she keeps winking at the sky.

The charming god of Mischief laughs.

"First, he is not my friend." he says. "Second, it is not that he's always watching us, it can happen he turns to this realm once in a while, and the third thing ... no, I do not think that Heimdall fancies girls. On second thought, I do not think that Heimdall fancies anything that is not his job! "he concludes, destroying all his interlocutor's expectations.

(In the meantime)

"My Majesty, Heimdall would like to have the chance to to utter a word in your presence!"one of the royal guards starts, bowing in front of Odin's throne.

"So be it!" the king agrees, taking advantage of the temporary absence of his wife, who is engrossed in other matters.

Moreover, the sovereign can easily guess why Heimdall wants to talk to him.

The guardian of the nine realms makes his grand entrance, and then he bows in front of Odin.

"My king, I turned my gaze to Midgard a little while ago and you can not even imagine what I saw: there was Thor, your eldest son, but along with that group of mortals there is also ..."

"My youngest son, Loki. I know! " the father of all the gods anticipates him.

Heimdall looks stunned, with an almost imperceptible little gasp of surprise, well camouflaged by his heavy golden armor.

"Yes, but you have no idea about which device he has resorted to in order to hide from my view, at least until now." the Guardian goes on, determined not to surrender.

"In your eyes he looked like a mortal girl, specifically that one whose appearance you told me about yesterday." Odin interrupts him again, stroking his beard with emphasis.

He'll never admit it, but he is subtly getting a taste for that situation.

"Yes. It 's just that. " Heimdall confirms, sounding sad and defeated.

"It 's been my beloved queen to tell me about this additional ability of Loki's." the father of the gods justifies.

"So that means that even the queen is aware of that?" Heimdall figures out, sounding even more resigned.

"Oh yes, she was already aware, more than anyone else." his interlocutor chuckles.

"Don't you think that my second son is making good progress with his hobbies? Of course, if he also employed only half of the dedication and commitment that he applies in the magic even in the warrior arts he would be an unexceptionable fighter, but apparently you can not have everything you desire. " the wise king mumbles.

Heimdall just nods, but he is still too wounded in his ego.

Odin seems to notice that.

"What does trouble you, my good and faithful friend?" he questions him, rising from his throne and approaching him, putting a hand on his armored shoulder.

"It is nothing, my Majesty." the other bows his head.

"Heimdall?" Odin insists.

"I have the unpleasant feeling of not having done my job well. Not this time, at least. And then I should have known from some clear details, such as the constant and almost obsessive interest from Loki about Thor, wondering where he was and what he was doing. " millenary guardian murmurs , reproaching himself for everything.

"So did Loki often ask news about his brother?" the king asks curiously.

"Yes. It was my mistake if I didn't inform you about that, but I've mistakenly seen that as a fact of negligible importance. " the other justifies.

Odin removes his hand from his shoulder, turning his back and returning to the throne.

The Guardian interprets this as a sign of displeasure and disappointment from his beloved king.

"However, Heimdall, don't nag yourself any further. It's not you who do your job badly. " Odin heartens him, turning to Heimdall and smiling. "It's me who do my job way too well!"

(End I)


	13. Chapter VI II: One day maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo,
> 
> hard to believe but I'm back.
> 
> Sorry, I've just realised now that I hadn't updated here ... months ago!!  
> I'm extra busy and I tend to save my first time for another fandom, first and for second another one, but truth is that i don't want to abandon anything, so I'll go veeeery slower, but I'm going to do that (did I mention that 'Tricked Thunder ' is complete in Italian? It's only a matter of translating, now.. )
> 
> Besides, you have been so sweet and nice with 'Expecting something unexpected' that I decided to re try post this story, too... it's enough even one comment to prove me that someone still remembers/cares about this story to urge me to comlete this one, too.
> 
> by the way, sorry for mistakes, this is not and quickly re-read.

Once back from the promenade, Darcy returns to her desk and begins to update her facebook profile, Thor has asked to have a cup and left, complaining that he had an outstanding issue with the fast food of the day before, so Loki finds himself sitting on the couch, in front of the turned off TV, only with Jane.

Between the two instantly there's an awkward silence and a tension worthy of a cold war, before Loki decides to speak.

"You know, Jane, I noticed how my brother looks at you." he begins, peering at her so deeply to make her feel awkward.

However, the beautiful astronomer gets too cocky for being scared by that statement.

"Really?" she questions him, intrigued, with a grin that the god of Chaos would love to destroy with a quick movement of his hand.

\- Of course, the magic would be so deliciously brutal, but I can do it anyway without it– he smirked evilly, ready for the next move.

"Yes . He's undeniably attracted by you." he admits, without hesitation.

Jane gets puffed up with pride, jolting on the couch with a victorious attitude.

And this is exactly the point of exaltation which Loki wants to bring her to.

"Yes, probably you must have reminded him of one of his last former lovers. After all, you look a little bit like her. I just cannot remember her name. Mingrid, Sif, Avel, Rayna, Leiden, I'm trying to recall ... but I'm not good maching the names with the faces. And I mentioned only the ladies of the last month." Loki informs her, fully enjoying the moment when Jane's dazzling smile turns into a very disappointed expression.

"The last.. month?"she repeats, swallowing heavily.

"Yes, indeed, I could have even forgotten to mention some of them. You know, my brother has been with so many girls that it is difficult to keep track of them and now it looks like he have put you on the list as his next conquest, so that he can move on to his next target once he's done with you!" the brunet continues.

"But no, Thor does not seem that kind of guy!" the girl denies with conviction.

"Of course, it is because it is giving you the impression of a good boy. My brother is studying in depth his prey to understand her, and he has figured out you're the romantic type.. there's no need for me to tell you the rest of the story!" Loki destroys all her hopes, getting up from the couch and leaving the girl flabbergasted, with the certainty of getting her knockout.

And Loki has the actual proof of that when, once back, gloating for his noble gesture, Thor sees Jane in difficulty in recovering a book on the top of a shelf.

He reaches her instantly and easily succeeds in that task that was way more difficult to her.

"Here you go!" the blond hands her the book with a gallant smile.

"It was not necessary, I could have done it on my own.," the girl replies angrily, putting the book in her bag.

"I just wanted to help you."Thor strikes back, a bit puzzled by her sudden hostility.

Loki pretends to be absorbed in reading a comic book, but truth is that his attention is vigilant on the scene in progress.

"Do not do it. Stop acting like Prince Charming, you're not!" she exclaims, axasperated.

"Maybe I'm not Charming, okay,, but I am a prince, and you know it!" Thor replies, with his pride now wounded.

"Oh, please, you understood what I meant!" Jane retorts, taking her jacket "See you tomorrow, maybe!" she adds, before leaving, and few minutes after Darcy follows her example.

Loki stops pretending to read and Thor approaches him, looking at him, his face very serious.

"Could this be your job, brother?" he questions him.

"Nope, really. I just found it appropriate to have a word with her, for the love of a good conversation. You know yourself that it is not polite to remain silent." the youngest god answers, with innocence sparkling in his eyes.

"I do not know, I've left you in company with her for just a few minutes and now she is completely changed!" Thor insists, unwilling to believe him.

"Oh, of course. And for that you blame your brother, just because of his infamous reputation of being the god of Trickery and Lies!" Loki snorts bored, triggering in the blond the largest sense of guilt.

"Forgive me me, Loki. It 's just that I thought..." Thor mutters, in trouble.

"The truth is far simpler. No matter what realm they belong to, women will always remain to us the most incomprehensible beings!" the god of Chaos asserts, stealing a smile from another.

"Now we can enjoy some relax, but at sunset we're going to leave." the blond announces."This city is full of beautiful places that I have not yet had the opportunity to show you. In addition, we have not yet had the opportunity of spending alone some time on our own."he adds, with the brunet's great delight.

As a matter of fact, Thor has a clear plan : he would like to be able to confess to Loki that night what he has been kept inside for centuries.

They spend the stroll among various chats, teasing each other or recalling memories evoked by the vision of something, while Thor shows Loki what he considers to be the most beautiful places.

For some strange reason, even the place where he precipitated falls into the same category.

Obviously, Thor takes advantage of Loki's magic ability to move from one place to another.

"Ah, when you need something it is my great magical power and not my silly tricks, am I right?" Loki grumbles, pretending to be annoyed.

"Ah well, if you do not like this way, we can also walk. It is only a few miles.." Thor provokes him.

"Please, shut up, just give me your hand and think about where you want me to take us." Loki urges him and following those pleasant instructions the two come to a park with big leafy trees, where there seems to be a great calm.

The two Asgardians find a bench and sit down.

Loki is still wondering what they're doing there, but to Thor that seems the most suitable place for the blond to open his heart to the brunet. Too bad he chooses to beat around the bush.

"Loki, do you remember when during our teenage years I spent more time with my friends than with you?" the blond starts.

The brunet nods absently, rolling his eyes. The last thing he wants to hear about is those unbearable Thor's friends.

"Especially the way I tended to isolate with Sif or the complicity I had with Fandral..."says Thor, stumbling over his words, while he tries to find the courage, before getting to the main point.

Loki is getting distracted, looking around until he glances at something that distracts him oh so nicely.

"Well, you know, there was a reason if I behaved this way." the exiled god revals.

"Ooooh." Loki squeaks, touched, getting up from the bench.

"Do you mean that you had already figured everything out? And that you're okay with this?" Thor is surprised, however, not understanding why Loki is walking away from him and what he is actually doing.

In fact, he sees Loki make his way among the branches and stretch his arms, taking something. Then the older prince understands.

Loki advances towards him, holding in his arms a beautiful kitten, aged of a few months, probably a stray, all black, with green eyes, which seems to be rather docile with who had caught him.

"It's not the most tender thing that you've ever seen?" Loki asks Thor, holding the kitten by the front paws to be able to show him to his brother, looking at the blond with an impossibly sweet expression.

"Oh yes, it is." Thor smiles unarmed, but he does not refer it at the cat.

"Can we keep him? I'll call him Valhalla!" Loki says, sitting back down and putting the cat on his lap.

"I do not think it's possible. We are guests on this Realm and we cannot take certain decisions. But above all, if ever one day father will reconsider his decision and allow me to return, I do not think that this kitten could survive after the trip." he tries to reason with his little brother , indicating that vulnerable puppy.

"It 's true." Loki sadly recognizes, putting the cat back on the ground and letting him go back hiding among the branches.

"Come on, Loki, if we ever come back to Asgard one day, I promise you that we will find a kitten. And even a dog, so Bifrost will keep company to Valhalla!" the blonde makes him smile.

"I like that." the brunet approves. ."But what were you telling me before?" he wonders, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing important, just tons of useless chatters." Thor strikes back, getting up, deciding that that's not the most proper moment. "Let's go back to the lab." he exhorts the other.

Once they're back, they noticee with surprise that the building is not empty.

"Ah, it's you, it's true that now you live here temporarily." Erik greets them. "Sorry for the intrusion, but the TV in my house is broken and I did not want to lose the match." he says, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Match?" Loki frowns.

"Yes, football. It's a friendly match: Spain vs Ireland." Erik informs them.

"What is football?" Thor gets curious, while both the Asgardians take place on the couch, leaving the scientist in the middle.

"It 's true, sometimes I forget who I'm dealing with!" Erik rolls his eyes. "Football is perhaps the most famous sport of the whole Earth. It 's a game of two teams, each consisting of eleven players. There are two goal posts, and anyone who has to defend them are the goalkeepers. The other players, each with their precise role, must try to throw the ball into the goal post while preventing their opponents to do the same thing. Is it all clear, now?" he says, trying to be as understandable as possible.

"That sounds like fun. I love how they are dressed!" Thor murmurs, pointing at the screen.

"They are called the Red Furies!"Erik explains to him.

"I prefer the others."Loki comments, pointing to the green uniforms.

"Who do you prefer?" Thor asks the Midgardian.

"My team is Mexico, I'm just looking at this match for fun, since I have no preference." the scientist replies.

"But we do." Loki grins."Green, go on like this, c'mon!" he incites the screen, as if the football players could hear him.

"No way! Come on, Red!"Thor counters.

Just over an hour later, when it is only left the last few minutes of the second half, Loki and Thor have nothing to envy to the most hardcore ultras, while they have already made well-knows the notions of ' rigor ', ' free kick ', ' offside ', ' lineout ', ' corner ' and so on.

"What are you doing, are you asleep? Look at the goals you've missed!"Thor yells at the screen.

"And is that supposed to be a counter-attack? Hurry up, damn you run for your useless lives!" Loki incites his team, with the same fury.

"I created two monsters!" Erik mutters to himself and he does not know whether to laugh or cry in that situation.

The game ends with a satisfying balance.

Erik takes his leave and the two gods remain alone once again.

"I do not know about you, brother, but after all this cheering I'm exhausted!" Thor admits, turning off the TV and crouching down on one side of the sofa.

"Yeah. We'll watch the movie another time." Loki approves, trying to relax on the other side.

They wish each other good night, but despite Thor collapses immediately into a deep sleep, Loki seems to having more troubles.

While the blond continues to sleep peacefully, the brunet walks towards him, silently, eager to gain a better view.

Thor has a serene expression and his thin lips are curved up into a slight smile.

The brunet just can't hold any longer and decides to lean towards those inviting lips, but before he can fully establish any sort of contact, his figure dissolves.

The real Loki, which has never moved from the couch, observes the scene with a subtle melancholy, complimenting himself, however, to have being able to make the illusion fade away at the right time.

\- Not now. But one day... maybe. - he ponders, finally managing to fall asleep.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I trick anyone or you all had realized that it was just an illusion? :P
> 
> And for the ' football ' scene, it all goes back to the Europeans, two year,s ago, one evening I was watching the Ireland, I saw the stands between fans of people wearing hats with horns and everything became clear, I figured Loki instantly to root for Ireland and.. and, of course, I chose Spain for Thor... and this seemed like the most suitable FF to make something like this happen!
> 
> I mean, if Erik can sing drunk with Thor (did you see that deleted scene that, among other things, is so hilarious ? XD), why shouldn't they see a football game all together?
> 
> Ah, speaking about deleted scenes, the fact that Thor goes to return the cup to the bar / fast -food restaurant where he had broken one, is another deleted scene tender... our warrior is so tender! ^ ^
> 
> Hope you'll still like it, if there's still someone around, feel free to tell me anything! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A little note: I take this cue from the movie, when Loki freezes Heimdal; to prove the fact that that casket is not always a lethal weapon, it depends by its use (also in the movie it makes me think that actually Loki didn't want to kill the guardian).
> 
> I just hope this story will catch your interest and curiosity, because lots of stuff is going to happen ^^
> 
> Feel free to tell me everything, of course. Thanks for your time
> 
> goodnight!
> 
> p.s. To the ones who follows 'Expecting Something Unexpected', just give me a couple of days and I'll update it, too ^^


End file.
